


Family dispute between Gorgon

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Mythical magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon - Video Game, F/F, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Andromeda Black says a few words, but one thing is certain: she tells Hermione Granger her case. As the two women begin to get closer, people from Andromeda's past begin to make things dangerous ... can Hermione get away with Andy?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Mythical magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549405
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

A brisk walk through Camden is the perfect wake-up call, with the sun warming the cheeks and the wind chasing all the remaining rest of sleep. It also means that things are at peace with the gods and mythical creatures. 

Or at least, Albus Dumbledore, aka Zeus for single humans, is in a good mood. When you work for the gods, you learn to look at the world from a new angle. This is the case for Hermione Granger a young woman of twenty-one with long curly brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes.

Hermione works for the Department of Divine Magic on the floor of H.E.R.A: Hell and Earth Relations Agency. It's her job to ensure that all the gods and mythical creatures behave in the ordinary human world, commonly known as the Muggle ... or at least it's her job to fill out documents and report on them ...  
"Hermione !!" Shouts a voice behind her.

The young woman turns to find ...  
"Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed delighted. "You're a little early today, are not you?"  
"Hey! I'm not ALWAYS late, you know!"

Pansy Parkinson and Hermione have been friends since the young woman of the same age as Hermione, with black hair cut in square, brown eyes with a turned-up nose, had started working in H.E.R.A with Hermione.  
"Was not Blaise here to keep you awake all night with one of his new compositions?" Hermione asks.  
"He left early this morning to get ready for this weekend's concert in Bristol."

Pansy is always full of energy, but it can be a bit too much sometimes ...  
"You are not afraid of the problems that four Satyr could meet without your supervision?" Hermione asks.  
"It will be fine!" Pansy answers. "I trust him!"

_(Yes ... let's just say you have a thing for ... mythical creatures.)_  
"That's what you said last time when you dated Marcus ..." decides to tell Hermione instead of what she thinks.  
"Blaize is different! He is a guardian."  
"Alright Alright..."

Pansy and Hermione continue walking down the street. At the turn of the day, the department is looming in the distance, a perfect mix with the London landscape. Nobody suspects that it is there that all the questions of relations between Hogwarts 'the place of residence of the gods' and the earth are studied, regulated and finally put at rest.  
"Then he told me, the last concert they attended," said Pansy. "A group of harpies to start ..."

Pansy interrupts mid-sentence and points to a group of people in costumes.  
"Hermione! Looked!"

It's a group of fieldworkers from the department. They are currently leaving the building. Each wears a badge on the belt that represents the god or goddess, and therefore the division to which it relates. They pass near the two women without even glancing at them. Hermione can not help but watch their backs as they walk away.  
"Wow!" Makes Pansy. "Have you seen? The one with the beard, he had a Lightning badge!"  
"I suppose Dumbledore made them work late into the night to prepare for the Summit," Hermione answers.

_(One of these days ... I'm going to wear one of these badges ...)_  
"Oh, wait, it reminds me!" Makes Pansy. "Could you help me sort the documents to get this Summit Pass for Cedric?"  
"I'm a little busy today ..."sigh Hermione. "But I'll see what I can do."

_(Until the day I get a Field Officer badge, however, divine paperwork is my job ...)_  
"Thank you, Hermione! You're the best!"

Hermione smiled at Pansy as they enter the building through the revolving doors. Heading to the elevator lobby in the main lobby, Hermione sees a group of people entering an elevator in front of them.  
"Pansy! We will take this elevator!"  
"Wait Hermione ...!"  
"Go! You know how long it takes for these things to coming!"

As the doors are about to close, Hermione manages to get into the elevator. Unfortunately, it seems she is left behind Pansy ... The breath of relief hangs in her throat when she realizes that the elevator is not climbing but is descending down towards the underground detention cells.

_(Oops, way to be careful.)_

Peeking a furtive glance, schooling her expression into something nonchalant.

_(I totally have business in the cells, for one case! Yes, one of my many non-existent cases ...)_

Someone makes fun of her. Hermione turns to find a man of her age with medium-length red hair, with freckles and dirt on his nose. 

The man has one of his eyebrows lifted up in mockery.  
"Take a wrong turn somewhere?" He said. "The gift shop is on the first floor."

_(Who is this guy !? )_

The redhead has handcuffs on his wrist and is surrounded by Auror 'the departmental division dealing with dangerous mythical monsters'. Something tells Hermione that this man is not here for a visit ...

Straightening her spine, Hermione returns to the man her mocking gaze with one of her own cold eyes. She is not one to be intimidated, especially not by a low-level scammer. The redhead remains impassive, even if she knows he is making fun of her.

_(Two can play this game!)_

Collecting her coolness, Hermione raises her own eyebrow and tries to turn away ... but there's something in the ice blue eyes of the man who keeps her gaze fixed on him.

The redhead returns to Hermione her gaze and looks from top to bottom. He brings his face closer to her.

_(He is too close!)_  
"You are not bad ..." Say the man.  
"It's enough, Ronald Weasley!" The reprimand one of the Auror.

_(Ronald ...? Ronald Weasley ... aka Hydra? Like in the divine monster ...?)_

Ron walks away and turns to the Auror.  
"I am busy," he said to his guard.  
"Hey!" Replica Auror. "I would like to let you know that ..."

The man named Ron completely ignores and turns to Hermione.  
"Too bad you're just another dog in the ministry," he told her.

Hermione turns away.

_(No need to bother with someone who is clearly a rude person!)_

As she continues to descend with her fellow passengers, her train of thought shifts to today's tasks ... only to be constantly derailed by the thought of Ron's infuriating smile.

When the elevator doors open, Hermione comes out and casually moves to the side, allowing the Auror to escort the suspect into a holding cell.  
"Well back home," Ron told her sarcastically.

She pretends to take a moment to appreciate the imposing portrait of Dumbledore hanging in the hallway ... a sigh escapes her in a silent surrender.

_(He could see through me.)_

She turns to the now empty elevator to return to her office. After all this, it's hard not to enjoy a few seconds of silence for herself.

_(I wonder if Pansy is at the office?)_

Hermione goes out into the main hall of H.E.R.A teeming with people. Different departments exchange last minute documents before shift change.

_(It looks like I'm not going to get into the office until everything is settled.)_  
"Hey! Miss!"

A man's voice takes the crowd out of the crowd behind Hermione.

_(Does the voice call me?)_  
"Beautiful woman!"

_(Ok, I hope so!)_

Hermione turns around to find a tall, early forty-something man, athletic, black hair depicting, and a beard of a few days, gasping for exhaustion. From near, despite his age, his face is a little juvenile.  
"Mademoiselle!" He said desperately. "You must help me! There are these guys chasing me and ... oh, wait, yeah, I'm Sirius, aka Cerberus! That big thing happened and now I'm ..."

_(Wait, Cerberus is one of the guards of the underworld, what is he doing here?)_  
"You have to help me, miss!" Repeat Sirius. "I do not have time to fill all the papers! Please?"  
"I'm ..." Hermione uncertain. "If you want your case to be examined, you have to fill in the documents, sorry."

_(It may be a pain, but it's the only way to do anything here.)_

Moreover, Hermione is afraid that this is all she can do to help anyway.  
"But ... I do not have time for paperwork!" Sirius replies.  
"Here!" Made an Auror. "You must come with us! We have not finished asking questions!"

A group of Auror come and catch Sirius, dragging him in the opposite direction.  
"Hold on!" exclaims the man. "Miss! You have to help me!"

Before Hermione can say anything, she is caught in a crowd of people coming out of an elevator, losing sight of Sirius.

_(I hope he'll be fine ...)_

Hermione glances at her watch and finds that she still has a lot of time before being forced to stay at her desk.  
"Looks like I have time for coffee," she said to herself.

The young woman goes to the coffee machine, but ...  
"Hum ... I know this object worked yesterday ..."

Hermione notices a blonde girl with a dreamy silver look, slightly younger than Hermione. 

The girl stands in front of the coffee maker looks puzzled. Hermione has seen her before, the blonde comes every few weeks.  
"May be if I ..." said the girl. "Hmm ... it did not work."

Hermione looks at the blonde running her hand through her long hair. She's pretty cute ... The brunette is trying to sneak up to see if there is tea lying around.  
"I checked," made the blonde. "There is no tea."  
"Oh," Hermione breathes. "So that's it ..."

At this point, the coffee machine starts to make strange sounds and throws coffee.  
"Well, what do you know?" Smile the blonde.

She takes her cup and Hermione fills her own with a touch of sugar and milk.  
"Not a fan of black coffee?" Ask the other woman.  
"Sometimes I really like him black," Hermione answers honestly. "But..."  
"Do you need something sweet today?"  
"Yes! It's going to be a day long."  
"I know this feeling!"

The two women lean against a nearby counter, sipping their coffee.  
"So," make the blonde. "I am supposed to meet my advisor now, but she is late preparing some documents or anything."  
"Hum ... Padma, right?" Hermione asks.

Padma Patil is one of the counselors working on this floor, Hermione talking to her a few times during breaks, but the brunette will not call her a friend.  
"Hey!" Does the blonde. "How do you know?"  
"I've seen you speak with her already," Hermione answers.

The other woman leans a little closer and whispers to her.  
"Just between you and me, I think she is like a ... breaker of joy!"  
"Luna Lovegood! There you are!"

Padma begins to make her way with a pile of paperwork in her arms.  
"Lead of the wolf!" Smiles Luna, aka Chimera.

She finishes her coffee and gets up, throwing the empty cup in the trash.  
"Well, it was nice to talk to you, uh ..."  
"Hermione."  
"Go on Chimera!" Made Padma impatient. "We do not have all day, you know!"  
"Well, well ..." Luna turning one last time to Hermione before following Padma. "See you later!"

Hermione is about to get through the crowd when ... she notices the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, alone, scrutinizing the group of workers.

_(I wonder what she's waiting for?)_  
"Mrs?" Do the brunette, approaching slowly.

The woman turns graciously, and the sight of long brown wavy hair almost black and splendid steel-gray eyes, stops Hermione in her steps. In silver heels, the woman of about mid-forties almost exceeds her.  
"Can I ... can I help you?" Get back the youngest. "Uh ... ma'am?"  
"I name myself Andromeda, or Medusa if you recognize this name," the woman answers her gently. "I've been told to wait for an agent here ... and find me here as soon as possible."  
"Oh..." Hermione can not help but admire Andromeda. "I can help?"

The other woman raises an intrigued eyebrow.  
"I do not have a name or badge number," she told her. "I was just told to wait."  
"In that case, you did what you had to do," Hermione said.  
"I thank you."

When Andromeda turns around, Hermione does the same thing, finally slipping into the main office.  
"Go on," she said to herself, not wishing to be there.


	2. Demigod and Goddess of the underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning at Hermione's work continues, we make her an interesting offer and she has to make a choice for her career

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that the first chapter you liked, do not hesitate to comment

**Hermione finally settles down at her desk when the crowd disperses...**

Flying a glance at the clock hanging on the back wall.  
_(Seven fifty-five, just in time.)_

Putting her bag on her desk, the brunette almost jumped a light pat on her shoulder.

Harry Potter, a young man of Hermione's age, with black hair in the undergrowth, green eyes behind round glasses, a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, is there when the brunette turns. His boss is dressed to the brim with a perfect smile and a wardrobe Nigel Kipling from the book Devil Wear Prada would like ... The demi-god enjoy all the benefits, but Harry is one of the nicest supervisor semi-divine that the ministry can offer.  
"I can see you in my office when you have a minute?" He asks Hermione.  
"Sure," answer this one. "I just need timed."

Harry's smile means it's good news, probably. His office is the only one in their department to have a door. 

**Hermione slips inside and closes it before Harry beckons she to sit down...**

There is so much padding on the chair that the young woman feels like she is falling on a cloud.  
"First," Harry said. "I would like to pass on Molly's thanks for your decisive work in the latter case, the cornucopia is just a ceremonial these days ... even even the gods can become sentimental."

Hermione had found her in the back of a pawnbroker after a week's search. He who had the courage to steal a goddess had quickly lost his bravery, and sold his treasure for cheap.  
"I'm glad it's back now in good hands," said the young woman.  
"Speaking of that ..." Harry said. "The work is likely to pile up all week, everyone from Tom to Filius must be at the top, and people who have not received an invitation must take over."

_(I'll pay to be a fly on those walls.)_

Hermione notices an empty cookie box hidden under a pile of paper on Harry's desk.  
"I see that you enjoyed the gift I left you," she said amused.

It takes a moment for the young man to understand what she is talking about.  
"Oh! Yes, it was just the recovery I needed after this test with the cyclops, thank you very much, I do not know how you found the time to do that, when you were so overwhelmed last week ..."  
"Honestly," Hermione said. "I would not have been able to cook them if I had not been submerged."  
"Ah good?"  
"I do my best when a lot of things happen, i found it's relaxing, you know? It beheads, more it's not like I'm the only one overworked."  
"I appreciate it anyway," said his boss. "Your performance ... and the cookies."

Hermione shines with pride.  
"So, other than the fact that you are obviously aiming for the title of employee of the month," teases Harry. "With those hours that you have taken, I would really like to discuss ..."

**A loud, insistent beep interrupts Harry before he can say another word...**

"Augh," blows the young man. "One moment, Agent Granger, I must answer."

All that Hermione can see on the holographic image, when Harry responds ... is a well-fitting, checkered emerald green woman suit, before a mature woman is visible.

_(Wow, even with her age she is very beautiful.)_  
"Minerva," Harry said with a smile. "It's been a long time we do not know how to talk."

_(Minerva? Oh, the goddess of the underworld, call Hades and mistaken for a man by humans!)_

Keeping silent, in the hope that her boss does not remember her presence, Hermione bites her lower lip and grabs the edges of her chair, to keep her hands still.  
"I need help," sighed Minerva, going straight to the point, she runs a hand through her slightly graying black hair. "Things get hectic here, there was a mess that took up most of my time, and I miscalculated what I had to do for the summit, could you send someone to ease the workload?"

Minerva's green eyes, behind her square glasses, sit on the backs of her desk, gently tilting her chin toward Hermione.  
"Even this human in your office will do," said the goddess, increasing Hermione's heart rate. "I do not need someone with specific skills, just ... I can not be in two places at once, so it's a person you trust, Harry."  
"I have someone in my head," replied the young man. "I will go right away."

**Without a word of goodbye, Minerva hangs up and the call ends...**

"Okay," Harry said. "I guess the exam will have to wait, sorry to drag you like that, Hermione, but I have to force someone to become Minerva's gopher for a weekend."

There is a flicker in his green eyes. Hermione can hardly work her tongue around words, the mind always buzzes with all the ideas that pull from their pins at once. Hermione is curious.  
"Euh ... uh ... a powerful arm? Is Minerva a very experienced customer?"

Crossing his arms, Harry's mouth twists with thought. He seems to think harder than to speak to the young woman.  
"Something like this, more than any other god or goddess, Minerva is the one who works the hardest, the people who assist her tend to run out quickly under this kind of frantic pace, she crosses them like handkerchiefs during a flu."  
"If I can do anything to help, you let me know," Hermione told him.  
"Well ... there is also ..."

Hermione pulled herself together. Another potential case ?!  
"Also what?" Does request.

Harry looks around before leaning closer to the brunette. Hermione can not help but lean too, reflexively.  
"I have a case where I could use your help," Harry said. "This is related to the recovery of artifacts."

_(Artifact recovery? I can totally do it!)_  
"The only thing is ..." sigh Harry.  
"Let me guess," cut Hermione well knowing the man. "It's dangerous?"

She can see a pink dust dusting Harry's cheeks clearing his throat.  
"Well ... I hope not," he said. "But there's all this possibility, I ... I do not want you to get hurt, Hermione."  
"I know that, but if I can help you ..."

Harry laughed.  
"It is not ..." he begins. "In fact, it's not really ..."  
"Harry is only me."  
"It's a personal case," admits the young man. "Not a case of the ministry."

_(Oh, that would not be on file and slow down my work.)_  
"I can not tell you more unless you want this case," Harry said. "But we have a full day ahead of us, so tell me Hermione ... what case would you like to take?"


	3. Examination and vandalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione chooses the case she wants to work on, a discussion with Pansy, information about an important person and a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that the magic in this story is different from that used in J.K Rowling works
> 
> Welcome comments

Hermione thought for a second before making her final decision.  
"Andromeda," she said. "The woman with long curly brown hair and steel gray eyes, standing there ... she waited to talk to someone all morning, I think, how can I help her?"

Harry opens a binder and pulls a big folder, held together with too much elastic.  
"Most offices have already made assignments," he said. "So if you have some time ... just watch this, she's ... well, let's say it's a little doozy."

_(The only way to reach the top of the pile ... without a divine boost ... it's a lot of time and work.)_  
"Of course," Hermione said. "I will be delighted."

Harry smiled at she with his dazzling teeth.  
"I thought you could answer the call," said the man. "Thank you for taking it off my hands."

**The folder is as heavy as he looks, he settles on Hermione's desk with a thud...**

Pansy then emerged from her side of the office, looking sly.  
"Hey, Hermione!" She says. "I see you managed to get back from your trip to the basement, was that your bag? It seemed heavy."  
"No, no," replies the other woman. "This is a new case, it seems that there is already paperwork that comes out of my ears."  
"Yeah, good luck, I have to catch up with a group of last week, because many agents are on the ground today."  
"Good luck to you too then, you will need to drag them for signatures, I'm pretty sure they avoid us with the identification of the caller."  
"Is not it? Working for Alecto or whoever it is does not mean that you can escape the bureaucracy."

**After Hermione connects to her computer...**

She carefully removes all the elastics from the folder and returns to the cover page.  
The shiny gray eyes of the woman on the profile picture fix Hermione, her calm and composed face.  
"... Andromeda," blows the young woman.

Hermione starts reading the folder.  
"Reports were collected from several low-income neighborhoods about petrified people, HERA confirmed these rumors but is currently seeking the cause, as a gorgonian, Andromeda has been sought as an informant, she is not currently a suspect because of the withdrawal of her powers, but an interview should be conducted to identify potential prospects, wow ... what did you do for your power to be taken away?"  
"Hermione?"

Hermione looks up to see Harry smiling at the entrance to her office, standing right next to him is Andromeda.

_(Oh no, I hope I did not say my question too loud.)_  
"Miss Black is ready to talk with you," said the man quite professional. "Can you go through the basics with her?"

Harry sends a big smile to Andromeda, but this one does not even blink.  
"This is just a set of standard questions," said man.  
"That's what I was told," replied Andromeda.  
"Well, we can start right now," Hermione said, getting up from her chair.

Harry leaves the two women alone and Hermione takes the folder in her hands.  
"Most often," she said. "It's to check your old information, it should not take much time, oh ... I'm Hermione Granger, sorry I did not show up."  
"You looked like you're busy," said Andromeda, understanding. "It's good."  
"Andromeda is your full name? For the recording."

Andromeda's mouth tightens in a thin line.  
"I'd rather meet in a private place," she said. "With a door closed, otherwise locked."

Hermione is trying not to blush.

_(You talk about skipping the interview protocol, well done Hermione.)_  
"Of course," said the young woman. "Let's find a private place to chat."

**Andromeda nods before following Hermione into an empty office with a door...**

Nobody occupies this place until the end of the summit.  
"Is there anything you want to ask me first?" Done Hermione once the two women are seated.  
"No, go ahead," Andromeda answers.  
"If I could have your name and your current vocation, that would be good."  
"Andromeda Black, but you're allowed to call me Andy, and I own a bookstore."

It's easy for Hermione to imagine. Andromeda seems to be the kind of woman to fit in between high shelves and silent, surrounded by old books, too numerous to count. If the young woman is not mistaken, the words of Andromeda are filled with pride.

_(Maybe I look at her too deeply ... uh, that.)_  
"Okay," Hermione said as she wrote the information. "Ah, what was the old capacity of your power?"

A frown shows on Andromeda's face as her eyes darken.  
"You surely know the story," she said bitterly. "Hoofs and divine wings, as well as brave hero Ted Tonks aka Perseus."

The way Andromeda says Ted's name is so bitter that it hurts Hermione's belly.  
"I ... I'm sorry," she's sheepish. "But I ... I need the exact capacity ... it's for the folder."  
"Convocate the essence of Pegasus," breath Andromeda.  
"How did this power work?"  
"A winged horse can do a lot of damage, trampling and bites are the least, I leave the rest to your imagination."

_(Yuck!)_  
"And it is written here that you have two sisters, one older and one younger?" Hermione asks.

Andromeda's jaw tightens, the muscle hard and stiff, but before the youngest can change the subject ... 

**The door behind the two women opens sharply...**

An agent goes into gear.  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to interrupt you," he said breathlessly. "But we have just received an emergency call saying that Miss Black's bookstore has been burgled, Miss Granger."  
"What!?" Exclaims Andromeda rising so quickly that her chair is rocking to the floor. "My bookstore?"  
"Yes, Miss Black," the man answers. "We currently have field agents sealing the scene, but they asked that you go see for yourself if something was stolen."

Anger ignites Andromeda's eyes, sparkling like a facet of gem.  
"We can continue this later so that you can ...!" Start Hermione, getting up slowly.  
"Yes, I'm leaving," cut the other woman in a hurry.  
"Let me come with you," said the youngest as the man leaves the room his message delivered.  
"I can get by on my own," replies Andromeda.  
"I'm already affected," says Hermione. "That could be part of it."

After a brief moment of reflection, Andromeda nods.  
"Very good, but let's be fast."

**The descent of the elevator is tense...**

That same tension wraps around Andromeda, and so close to her, that Hermione can see the power hiding in the high frame of the other woman.  
"Do you have a car?" Andromeda asks.  
"No, I take the subway," answers Hermione.  
"This could be our best option."

**The suspicions of Andromeda are confirmed as soon as the two women leave the doors of the ministry...**

The traffic is so crowded in the streets at this hour that Hermione can not see the end. Andromeda is about to try crossing the pedestrian crossing when the youngest catches her wrist to stop her. The glow throwing on Hermione's path softened after a second, and the young woman's heart rose to her throat.  
"I know a shortcut to the subway," Hermione said shyly.

When her hand falls, Andromeda lets out a small sigh.  
"Then, let's go," she said.

**The two women leave the subway a few moments later...**

"It's at the end of the block," said Andromeda to Hermione.

The young woman does not have to guess what building it is: only one has broken glass scattered on the sidewalk in front of him.

_(Ouch!)_  
"They have not even put the crime band on," Hermione says, frowning. "That should have been the first thing to do according to the protocol."  
"They said there were suspects," the other woman recalls. "Maybe they went to catch them."  
"Maybe, yes, but we should check the damage ourselves."  
"Walk slightly," warns Andromeda. "There are many things that can fall here."

The big broken showcase at the front is the least damage, the books and shelves are overturned and the register is in disarray.  
"They certainly have not lost any time," said Hermione, sorry for the other woman. "Agents, are you here?"

Only silence answers she.  
"Nothing of all that seems particularly ... content," sigh Andromeda.  
"I'm really sorry that it happened to you," said the youngest. "This bookstore looks like a beautiful place, even with this mess."

It's true, every shelf and counter are made of old and polished wood, the rest of the antiques splendid and carved.  
"I have invested a lot in this place," says Andromeda.

_(And now it's put in the trash.)_  
"I can say it," Hermione looks around. "What is your favorite book?"

Despite the disorder, the young woman surprises the fleeting smile of Andromeda. She would have liked it to last more than a second.  
"No one who does not speak about me," answers the woman.

_(Given the stories about she, I can understand why.)_  
"Pretty good," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Do you see something missing?"  
"Not at first sight," Andromeda answers. "They spilled the cash register, but there was nothing in it."  
"Well, if we started to put the books back to make sure some of them did not disappear."

Andromeda's eyebrows jump up in surprise at the young woman's offer of help.  
"Yes."  
"I'll talk to the field agents when they come back," Hermione says. "Then we can make sure there is no other damage we do not know."  
"I would appreciate it, thank you."

Andromeda is so well organized, she picks up the pieces of her livelihood quietly, just sweeping the glass and dusting off a leather book. The same classic and refined look of the bookstore ... it is also in it.  
"Are you all right, Miss Granger?"

_(Oh my god, I was just staring at her ...)_  
"I ... uh ... I lost the thread of my thought," Hermione stammered embarrassed.  
"I see ... could you help me with the shelf farthest? It's bulky for me alone."  
"Of course."

The shelf is really heavy, carved in thick oak and weighed down by reference books at the bottom. As soon as the two women straighten it, a piece of broken wood enough big crumbles to Andromeda.  
"Warning!" Hermione exclaims as she grabs the other woman's hand and pulls it toward her as the wood bursts into the floor with a crash.

The warmth of Andromeda's skin is registered just before she abruptly steps away from Hermione, her eyes dark as glass burning.  
"I'm sorry," you're the youngest, stepping back. "I did not want... !"

Andromeda cuts it, letting out a deep breath.  
"It's good," she said, shaking her head slowly, her eyes returning to their usual hue. "It was just unexpected."

The long passing silence convinces Hermione otherwise, but Andromeda seems to ignore it.  
"I know the inventory of my bookstore as the palm of my hand," she said. "Now, I can say that nothing has been done."  
"It's strange," said Hermione pensively. "Why not even try to take antiques?"  
"Well, if they were interrupted in the process ..."

The heavy crunch of boots on the broken glass cuts Andromeda into her reasoning.  
"Ladies, are you there?"


	4. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field workers arrive at the bookstore, Hermione and Andromeda have serious concerns and a phone call from Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action in this chapter
> 
> Comments always appreciated

_(A little late, but hey, here comes the field agents.)_  
"We are in the back," calls Hermione.  
"This place seems to have been visited by a tornado," makes the first of the agents to arrive near Hermione and Andromeda.  
"Well, hope we can settle this now that you're finally here," replies the young woman.  
"Traffic, you know," makes the second agent by shrugging his shoulders.  
"The strange thing is that nothing seems to have been stolen," informs Hermione. "It is still a lot of damage that was done without taking away any reward."

Behind his sunglasses, the first officer's eyes blink at Andromeda.  
"It could have been a decoy to bring you here, Miss Black," he said. "We need to get you back to the department as soon as possible."  
"For your safety, of course," adds his colleague.

Considering that Hermione is not an official field agent, that makes sense, but Andromeda's spine straightens up, bristling with tension.  
"Is it necessary?" Does request.  
"Come with us and we will drop you off," says agent number one.  
"Trust us, it's for the best," said the second agent. "You shouldn't be hurt under our supervision."  
"Yes of course," Andromeda sarcastically replies. "It would do wonders for your reputation, wouldn't it?"  
"Andy," said Hermione, remembering that the other woman had authorized her to address her as well.

Andromeda looks at Hermione, the line of her jaw relaxes subtly and her eyes soften a little.  
"There is not much we can do here at the moment," said the young woman. "And a ministry car is really more comfortable than the subway, believe me."  
"And this is parked right outside," said agent number one.  
"Well," breath Andromeda. "Let's go?"

**Hermione smiled at Andromeda following a cautious path out of the bookstore and onto the sidewalk in front of the store... **

A black city car is idling, ready to take them to the ministry.  
"The doors are unlocked," informs the agent taking the passenger seat. "Go for it."

**Andromeda, displeased, slides into the back seat, Hermione settles down next to her and fastens her seat belt...**

Traffic from earlier is now over, but the path takes forever for Hermione, she frowns, squinting at the tinted windows of the vehicle to read the next sign.

_(What ... one moment ... this is not the way to the ministry!)_  
"Are we almost there?" She asks cautiously feeling something is wrong  
"Quite early," answers the agent who drives.

Hermione's suspicion ignites and she gets a little closer to Andromeda by instinct. The other woman's eyes narrow towards the officer seated in front of her. Hermione stares at Andromeda until she looks at her too, lips pursed.  
"We can finish our interview tomorrow, can't we Miss Granger?" Andromeda strategically asks.  
"Of course," Hermione quickly replies following the other woman's thought process.  
"So you can drop us at the next metro station, agents."  
"Sorry, Miss Black, we have orders," said the driver.  
"Who?" Replies Hermione more than suspicious now.

The hammer flips back on a pistol before the gun targets the face of Hermione, the supposed passenger seat agent, finds his teeth.  
"Hands where I can see them," he said. "And you keep them there, don't bother us."

**The driver turns the car in a wide lane...**

Stops the vehicle, taking out his own pistol and pointing it directly at Andromeda.  
Andromeda stays calm and doesn't even blink.  
"Both get out of the car," orders the driver.  
"Ok ok," said Hermione.

_(I don't want this to degenerate, we have to find what is our best outcome?)_

The young woman must pull Andromeda's arm before she moves, her gray eyes still riveted on the front seat.  
"We are going out," Hermione breaths.  
"Hurry up!" Replies to the false agent. "Do anything funny and you take the first ball."

_(And neither of us has power, what are the chances that I can escape and call Harry or even Pansy with the speed dial?)_

**Once in the alley...**

The false agent continues to give orders to the two women.  
"Back against the wall and keep your hands up and open."  
"Are you sure we should do this here?" Ask his accomplice.  
"Shut up! You know what we were told."

Andromeda slowed down until she stopped completely, placing one of her arms in front of Hermione protectively.  
"Stay behind me," she said to the young woman.

Hermione barely has time to react when the other woman turns to the fake agents, her fingers curl suddenly. She slides a step back, her perfect teeth uncovered.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Ask one of the men.

_(It looks like she's trying to activate a ... power?!)_

The second type raises its weapon towards Andromeda, but its arm makes only half of the movement before stopping, freezing in the air. The man looks stiff like a wax statue, his eyes wide open.  
"Wha ... What?" Hermione wonders.

The two pistols are now blocked, the two men taken in a position that almost defies gravity ... paralyzed. There is a moment when Hermione can only watch ... then the men overturn, their guns hit the concrete with a hard click. Neither reacts to be now face directly on the asphalt, still perfectly frozen.

_(She paralyzed them ?! But she is no longer supposed to have magic power! Does the ministry know?)_  
"How are you...?!"  
"We must ... leave here ..." said Andromeda breathless, cutting off Hermione's question.

Hermione then sees Andromeda stagger, exhaustion lines the other woman's beautiful face and Hermione rushes towards her, just in time for Andromeda to lean on her shoulder. Seeing the power of the gorgonian, Hermione at the feeling that she should be worried, may even be frightened, but all she can see right now is how exhausted and almost fragile Andromeda looks.  
"If they get up, I can't ... do that again," informs Andromeda.  
"Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here."

_(How to leave quickly ...? The car!)_  
"Walk with me, okay?" Does Hermione. "It is only a few steps away."  
"We must ... hurry ..."

**Andromeda moves with the help of Hermione, dragging herself as quickly as possible to the car... **

As soon as the door on the passenger side is open, the exhausted woman sinks into the leather seat, her gray eyes closing.  
"No no no... !" Slightly panics Hermione. "Andy, tell me you're fine!"

The other woman only moans on demand.  
"Are you going to be fine?" Worries younger girl as she rushes into the driver's seat. "Who were these guys? And how did she paralyze them? I have to go back to the ministry now!"

**The car tires squeak when Hermione starts the engine, leaving the lane quickly...**

Her mind running millions of miles a minute.  
"I must breathe and think calmly," she said to herself. "Andromeda saved my life and she is now passed out, and I stole a vehicle so that we could escape."

**Hermione's phone rings...**

She jumps before stopping the vehicle and answering the speakerphone call.  
"Hello?"  
"Hermione, where are you?!" Ask for Harry's voice. "Pansy says she saw you rush out of the office with Andromeda and none of you have returned since."  
"I ... I'm fine, okay that's a horrible lie, I'm not fine at all."  
"Tell me what's going on, please," makes Harry worried.  
"Two men tried to kill us Andromeda and I, maybe those who destroyed her bookstore to begin with."  
"What?!" Exclaims furious Harry.

Hermione sigh trying to calm down.  
"I don't know," she said. "None of this makes sense, they pretended to be agents of H.E.R.A, Harry, I still can't believe Andromeda and I got out of there intact."  
"How did you get out of there?" Ask Harry.

_(Should I tell he the truth? What if Andy gets in trouble after what she did for me?)_

Hermione glances at Andromeda, watching the subtle rise and fall of the other woman's chest, she is still breathing, still alive.  
"She saved me," said Hermione finally, opting for a half-truth. "We would both be dead if she hadn't acted."  
"Where are you now?" Ask Harry.  
"I'm driving ... I took their car."  
"Okay, come back to the ministry, was one of you two injured?"  
"Andromeda has passed out and is still not awake, but other than that all is well," replies Hermione.  
"Okay, I'm still going to make sure the medical annexation is ready for you, just in case, you manage it well, Mione."

A trembling laugh leaves Hermione's lips.  
"You think?" Does request.  
"Yes, you control the situation," assures Harry. "Come back to the department and we will advise from there."

The man's voice is firm, a force Hermione can tap into.

_(I know he's right, and Andromeda will be fine just like me.)_  
"Thank you, Harry, I'm coming soon."  
"Drive all the same carefully, Mione, I don't want you to be stopped by the police when you come here."

_(I'm sure that seeing the condition I'm in right now, he'll let me go with a simple warning, but Harry isn't wrong.)_  
"I'll be careful," said Hermione before turning off the phone.

**It changes lanes by watching traffic spread over the horizon...**

At a stop, Hermione looks again at Andromeda, the woman still passed out.  
"I don't think you heard what I said to Harry, but you saved my life Andromeda Black, and I will thank you properly as soon as you wake up."

There is no answer, of course, but Hermione's heart beats a little faster at looking at Andromeda, peace softens the face of the gorgonian, her almost black brown hair slightly ruffled framing each of her cheeks.

_(Gods, she is beautiful ...)_


	5. Go with Andromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Andromeda arrive at the ministry, Hermione refuses to let the other woman go alone to the medical annexation and she reports the previous facts to Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story the aura is a bit like the magic of wizards

**The traffic is horrible, but Hermione ends up going to the ministry without further ado...**

At the precise second when she turns off the engine of the stolen car, Harry leaves the building followed by a field agent H.E.R.A.

_(I know he can't predict the future but ... this boy has a rather alarming sense of timing at times.)_  
"Hermione!" Exclaims her boss and friend. "You did it in one piece."  
"Yeah," blows the young woman in response. "Can you help me get Andromeda out of the vehicle? She still hasn't regained consciousness."  
"That's why I came to join you instead of waiting up there," smiled Harry. "I have it transported immediately to the medical annex."

Hermione frowns uncertainly, trying not to let her doubt show through. But Harry knows her well and he puts a soothing hand on the young woman's shoulder as she gets out of the car.  
"I'm going to make sure Andromeda is fine," he said with a beneficent smile. "Come with me to my office and we'll talk about everything that happened there."

Hermione steps back a bit and shakes her head before watching Harry determine.  
"The report of the events can wait a little, Harry, I will first make sure that Andromeda is well installed in her medical room."  
"Hermione ..." Harry breathes, knowing very well that when his friend has something in mind there is nothing that will make her back off.  
"A hospital bed, especially in the ministry, is probably the last place Andromeda wants to wake up, I want to soften the blow."

Hermione finds that for one of the first times in her life, it's hard to make her words as logical as she thinks, especially when her heart is beating so much. After a moment of contemplation, Harry nods.  
"Okay, go with her, but you make sure to let the doctors do their work, huh?"  
"I will, I promise," assures Hermione grateful.  
"Well, you find me as soon as you finish installing it," said her boss, smiling.

The female agent kneels next to Andromeda, checking her pulse and vital signs before getting her out of the car. Hermione closes the passenger door, then hurries to clear the passage inside the department in the direction of the elevator.

**Once in the elevator...**

Hermione turns to the woman carrying Andromeda in her arms, the gorgonian still unconscious.  
"What floor are we going to?" Ask Hermione.  
"The second under H.E.R.A," answers the other woman. "Do you mind pressing the button?"  
"It's good," said Hermione, watching the golden doors of the elevator close.

With only the three women inside the small moving space, everything is calm and Hermione observes Andromeda's face attentively, looking for signs of pain or discomfort. Instead, the whole body of the gorgonian is relaxed, almost vulnerable, like the hundreds of ancient statue that Hermione has seen in museums and which represents a person draped in the arms of a deity or an angel.

_(I will wear it myself, if I had the physical strength to do it ... she has known me for less than a day and the people I work for consider her a crime suspect, but she to protect ... no, she saved my life! )_  
"By taking the risk that everyone discovers that she still has the power to petrify people ..."

The agent turns to confused Hermione, fortunately not having understood the tussle.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing," Hermione quickly answers. "I was only reviewing everything that has happened since the departure of the department and our return, for the inevitable report."  
"Yeah, I understand, you know there are always some wheelchairs next to the admission to the medical annex, you can transport Andromeda in one of them to her room, I'll take care of the paperwork," suggests the agent, smiling full of sympathy.

_(This woman is a blessing!)_  
"Yes, thank you," replies Hermione. "How did you know that I ..."  
"I was hired for my intuition, for the most part."

**Hermione helps the agent put Andromeda in one of the wheelchairs at the exit of the elevator, then she guides the gorgonian carefully to the room that a nurse had told her to be assigned to Andromeda...**

The bed is low enough that it is not too difficult for Hermione to help the other woman to sleep on it, then she takes a few minutes to tuck the blankets around the unconscious gorgonian. Hermione sighed softly, looking at Andromeda's face.  
"I won't let anyone judge or condemn you for what you did to these men, okay?" She said confidently. "You did what you had to do, it was self defense, on top of that, these guys were going to kill us ... both of them, I already said it but ... you saved me life."

Andromeda obviously does not respond to Hermione, still unconscious, but the youngest hopes that, in a way, Andromeda can hear it in her subconscious and that she can remember, if only slightly, when she wakes up from the promise that Hermione just did to her.  
"You are resting," the young woman smiled softly. "I am sure you will wake up soon."

Hermione bends over and, for some reason she doesn't know herself, places a light kiss on Andromeda's aristocratic and gentle cheek, then realizing what she has just done, she takes a deep, astonished breath as she poses her fingers on her lips and backing towards the door, gently leaving Andromeda's room while continuing to observe the peaceful face of the gorgonian.

**Leaving, still a little in the moon, from the medical annex, Hermione heads for the elevator... **

Once inside, she gently shakes her head in order to regain consciousness and prepare to make a detailed report to Harry.

**At the exit of the elevator, on the H.E.R.A floor...**

Everything is calm and silent. With the adrenaline pumping in the alleyway, finally draining out of her body, Hermione feels exhausted and she doesn't even realize that she is trembling slightly until Harry arrives in front of her and puts his hand again on her shoulder.  
"It's okay, mione, you're both safe now," he said.  
"The logical part of me know," blows the young woman. "I'm just trying to convince the rest of me that it is."  
"Come on, we're going to go to my office, you're going to be able to sit down."

**It's really a good thing that the deep red armchairs in Harry's office are near his office door, because Hermione's knees give way as soon as she enters the room...**

_(These guys would literally shoot me! They were going to kill me, I almost died!)_  
"Okay, take a moment and then we can ..." Harry told she before being interrupted by a voice at the office door.  
"Granger!" Exclaims Pansy, using her friend's last name, like every time she's either upset or worried about her.  
"Uh ... hi, Pansy," Hermione smiled shyly.  
"Well, you're here, Harry told me about your phone conversation ... so I made you some tea."

Hermione shifts her gaze from Pansy's face to the heavy tray that her friend is holding in her hands, half a dozen tea bags and two different kinds of sugar are in precarious balance.

_(Seriously? I didn't even know it was all here.)_  
"It's great, Pansy," said Hermione honestly.  
"Well, you just have to take what you want," said the other woman, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the armchairs. "I'm going back to work, beckoning me if they need something else."  
"Thank you," Harry smiled as Pansy closed the office door behind her as she left the room.

Harry is kind enough to place the tea bag Hermione wants in one of the two cups of hot water.  
"Good, can you explain to me what happened? Anything you can remember," says the man. "Anything you believe can help you understand all of this."

Hermione takes a breath before starting to write a detailed report.  
"Someone must have planned all this from the start, from the moment that this false agent, or else it is a real agent but a mole, came to tell us that Andromeda's library had been vandalized ... this one was in shock, you should have seen that, she was furious, and yet even if we rushed to her business ... these other false agents were ready to receive us, they arrived right after we started cleaning the bookstore, just when we were starting to question the reason for the vandalism."

The knot in Hermione's voice causes concern on Harry's face, he quickly pushes the cup of tea toward his friend. She takes a sip and the pleasant warmth of her favorite drink helps her finish her report a bit.  
"Take your time, mione."  
"At the time when we are in an alley where they had led us, I did not know what I could do, especially with their weapons pointing at us, but Andromeda it ... it protects me."  
"Yes, you said on the phone that she saved your life," Harry had to shake his head. "But, how does she do it?"

_(I don't want to lie to Harry, I know he's not going to blame Andy for what she did, especially to save me!)_  
"She petrified them," said Hermione. "Without aura."  
"Whoa that's it ... unusual," Harry made green eyes widen.  
"You were going to say impossible," smiled Hermione softly, knowing her boss too well.

He snickers, shaking his head, caught in the act.  
"Okay, yeah, I was totally, but ... I'm still going to believe you, mione, even if you tell me that something that everyone else says is impossible has happened."

Harry sighs then.  
"But for now, what worries me most, apart from your safety and that of Andromeda, is the possible mole inside the ministry, not only the ministry but H.E.R.A, he said. This person is not only entered here, it has created a false alarm ... it is a serious breach in our security."  
"And for Andromeda using powers without knowing the ministry?" Ask Hermione worried.  
"Eh well, what says in my office does not come out," smiled Harry with a wink. "And as for how she did it, you just have to wait until she can tell us herself once she wakes up."  
"Boss?" Made a voice followed by a knock on the door of the office.

Hermione looks up from her cup of tea to see the agent rather than entering Harry's office.  
"What can I do for you, agent?" Made the demigod.  
"I told myself that you and Miss Granger would surely like to know that Miss Black has woken up, answers the woman. It is stable according to the doctors."

_(Oh thank you to all the gods and goddesses of Olympus!)_  
"Let's go?" Harry asks, holding out a hand to Hermione.  
"Yes!" Exclaims the young woman, jumping up, her tea completely forgotten.


	6. I want her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda comes out of unconsciousness and makes an important decision before talking to Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to say what you will like or not like about this chapter

**Not everyone expects a medical annex to the ministry...**

But in this job there is a lot of unusual way of getting injured. Except it's the first time Hermione has ever visited someone she knows in this place.  
"The healer said that it was mainly about exhaustion," informs the field agent. "Kind of like an aura drain by magic power, if it had an aura, of course."  
"What it doesn't," Harry replies quickly.

_(At least I don't think she does.)_  
"The room is right here," said the agent.  
"Thanks to you, agent, I'll take care of this from here," said Harry.  
"I'm so glad she is fine," smiled Hermione softly.  
"Andromeda is robust, Mione, she survived for a very long time."

_(Yeah, he's probably right, but still ...)_

**But the worry that caused Hermione a knot in the stomach did not go away, even when she and Harry entered Andromeda's medical room...**

A field worker stands next to the gorgonian bed and speaks to she in a low voice. The irritation weighs heavily on the woman's forehead and a hint of her perfectly white teeth is discovered.  
"What kind of organization do you lead here, then?" Made Andromeda. "You can't seriously ask me to trust you when you broke it not once but twice today."  
"Miss Black," breath the agent looking annoyed. "We are going to study that, it is not the kind of breach that we have every day and your case is now a top priority for H.E.R.A."

Andromeda's fierce gaze in response to what the agent told she made the man's jaw close quickly. But when Hermione in turn approaches the other woman's bed, the gorgonian's gray eyes automatically dare on her. For a second, Andromeda's anger subsides in what appears to be complete and total relief, the change makes Hermione's heart beat three times faster.

_(I wonder if she knows the effect she has on others, or that effect is just on me.)_

Harry walks over to Hermione's side.  
"I apologize if there was a breach," he said to Andromeda. "But I am proud to lead what is generally a narrow ship."  
"Hmm ..." made the woman uncertain.  
"Now that your case is no longer just a simple interview as an informant for another file," says the boss of H.E.R.A. "We have assigned you a field agent to take care of your case and also your security, his sender in the matter and his investigative talent make him an ideal candidate to meet your needs, Miss Black, he will do your personal protection as well as a burglary investigation of your bookstore a priority."

There is a pause after Harry's announcement and his green eyes flicker in the direction of the agent still next to Andromeda's bed, he looks at his boss a little confused.  
"Um yes?"

_(Okay, he's not really alert for someone looking after Andy's safety.)_  
"I was talking about your expertise, agent," said Harry a bit harshly.  
"Oh yeah!" Exclaims the man. "I have a ton of experience, as I have already tried to tell you you will be taken care of, there is no need to worry."

Andromeda looks at the man, the taut line of her aristocratic jaw surely sharp enough to cut diamond. Hermione feels the need to apologize, to tell the woman that the choices will be better. But that's when Andromeda looks at her again and it's hard for Hermione to think, let alone speak.  
"I want her!" Andromeda does in a tone that does not take refusal.  
"Miss Black!" The clearly outraged field worker exclaims that the gorgonian chooses a simple office worker for him. "It's not..."  
"I want her!" Firmly repeat Andromeda.

The agent steps back, slightly intimidated by Andromeda, he starts to mumble excuses, but Hermione feels a heat warming her neck.

_(Well, I guess I made a good impression.)_  
"Hermione?" Harry asks with a big smile, obviously refraining from laughing.  
"Well yes, Harry?"  
"Would you be comfortable managing the Miss Black case? After all, your safety and comfort are just as important in this situation."  
"I will do it!" Exclaims Hermione enthusiastically. "I can do it ... yes."  
"So this is settled, then," said Harry.  
"Sorry? Boss you ...!" Made the agent still offended.

Harry suddenly turns to the man, his amusement completely wiped out.  
"If you are not even able to look Miss Black in the eye and argue with her on a simple subject, agent ... how can I really expect that you can properly keep her safe?"

Hermione sees a burst of fun and approval in Andromeda's eyes, bright enough to warm the rest of her face.

_(The precious stones shine less than his eyes.)_  
"Perfect, in this case ... are you going to fuck, I have enough to work for a kid only because-you are a damn demigod, I resign!" Breath the agent or rather former agent out of the room and strongly slam the door behind him.

Harry seems a little surprised at this reaction, but he pulls himself together and just shrugs.  
"Good, well, after that," he said. "Hermione, we are going to have to speak in my office and settle the details, there are steps to take into account to give you the case of Miss Black, since you are not an official field agent."  
"Wait, Mister Potter," said Andromeda.  
"Yes?"  
"I would like to chat with Hermione ... in private," replies the gorgonian, her cheeks slightly pink.  
"I suspected it a little, but please, stay in the building ok, it's for your protection both."  
"Of course," agrees Hermione. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Very well, so you will find me at my office when you are finished here."

**As soon as the door closes behind Harry...**

Hermione and Andromeda are left alone again.  
"So ... what did you want to talk to me about?" Ask Hermione. "Harry hasn't been able to tell me anything new about you, at least for the moment, H.E.R.A is as confused as we are."

Andromeda looks at Hermione but says nothing, the silence stretching between them like a taut thread. When the gorgonian is silent, Hermione feels it like an impenetrable shield.

_(So why is my heart beating so fast? It doesn't seem like a threat, I don't even know what she wants except ... me.)_

Hermione finally decides to break the silence.  
"Can I offer you something?"  
"... um, no, thank you."  
"So I can ask you why you chose me?" Hermione asks curiously. "I am not a field agent like Harry says, I am in fact a specialist in the recovery of artefacts, more like when a god turns himself and needs to find the jewel which he lost on earth."

Andromeda's lips are doing well, her eyes still glued to Hermione's. Even in her hospital bed and the burden of fatigue resting on her shoulders, the gorgonian is the very image of composure.

_(Or something even more badass than that, it looks like she could lead an army from this bed, if she wanted to.)_

Andromeda finally answers Hermione's question.  
"You proved to me that you could manage, I can't buy the kind of guy that this idiot who just resigned, I don't trust anyone who says that he will do it until I see my own eyes that he can do it and he wants it."  
"Oh," breath Hermione. "Th ... thank you, but i was just doing my job."  
"Strange, it seems that you do the job of field agent better than the one they tried to impose on me."

Hermione blushed a little at what Andromeda had just said.  
"I'm sure he was ... experienced," said Hermione. "I mean, the ministry wouldn't have assigned you this guy willy-nilly, although his attitude is obviously deplorable and for what it's worth, I'm really flattered, I really want to work with you."

Hermione also has a thousand questions she wants to ask, except that it is at this precise moment that Andromeda smiles at her. It's small, an odd look that someone else might have missed if he expected more. But it's completely authentic and Hermione's heart is not accelerating this time, no! He jumps and stumbles on the next beat. 

_(Oh miserable, if it does too much, I could be in trouble, seeing this in the car could have gotten me off the road.)_  
"Sensational," breath the youngest.

_(Ah but it's not true! I just said that out loud, please!)_  
"Thank you for protecting me, Hermione, even for someone who understands me, falling unconscious is not pleasant, you never know where you can wake up."

Hermione sighs at this.  
"It's my fault if you ended up in this alley in the first place," she said. "I trusted these men, I took them at their word, a suit and a pair of sunglasses does not mean that someone happens to be a field agent of the ministry, when I think of what would have could happen ... it's almost too much."  
"... hum."

_(Oops, I was chatting a little over there, at least she's still smiling, I'm not sure I can see her frowning now.)_  
"You should surely go back to your boss now," said Andromeda gently. "As much as I would rather get up and leave this building ... the healer was very firm on the fact that I rested a little more."  
"Okay, I'll come back after Harry fills me up, you deserve to know what's going on too."

Andromeda nods in agreement and Hermione lets her feet carry her to the door before she can stop.


	7. A gang story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Harry chatting of Andromeda and what it means now for Hermione and she discovers the house of the gorgonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual leave your comments

**Once Hermione arrives at Harry's office...**

Harry greets her cheerfully.  
"Welcome back," he said smiling. "I have to say it looks like someone is a fan."

_(Oh...)_  
"I ... uh!" Said Hermione embarrassed.

She might as well get used to having a blush permanent at this point. Harry laughed as charmingly as mocking.

_(Fortunately for him.)_  
"She probably just doesn't want to have to have another interview again," said Hermione.  
"Oh, however it seems that you get along pretty well," said Harry smiling again. "I think you'll be great with her case, Mione."  
"Is going to the field always as exciting?" Ask Hermione.  
"As far as I know, not even close, it's usually spend a lot of time setting up, but if you like coffee, cars and not washing or sleeping for two days is paradise."

_(Anyway, I had enough excitement to last a long time.)_  
"What does this mean for us?" Ask Hermione. "Andromeda's case, I mean."  
"H.E.R.A will manage the mole internally," replies Harry. "I'm going to do the investigation myself, but the case of  
petrified victim is still valid not to mention  
the complication of her bookshop being burglarized."  
"Do you think it's related?"

Harry smiles weakly and leans in his chairs to open the top drawer of his desk Hermione hear the soft tinkling of metal before his friend so a ring, the gold band capped with a magnificent ruby.  
"Yes," replies Harry. "And it's why you will need this."

When Harry puts the ring in Hermione's palm, she feels a jolt of heat, but the aura of the demigod is not visible.

_(Strange.)_  
"A ring?" Said Hermione skeptical.  
"Not any ring," replies Harry. "Until let this matter be resolved, the enemies of Andromeda will be your enemies, and that will protect you from their powers, you're dumped in the middle of a gang war, Mione."

_(Who and what? Me?)_  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione worries.  
"It was irrelevant when Andromeda was just a witness but now ..." said Harry. "You had a gun waved on your face and someone got infiltrated the ministry, I must assume that it is because of its past ties."

_(To a gang!)_

Try to reconcile what Andromeda said to she with a street war makes Hermione's head spin.

_(She runs a bookstore, not a biker bar!)_  
"Harry, are you sure about that?"  
"More than I would like to be," Harry replies. "It is why i'm putting your safety first, considering you were both threatened, i think it would be better if you escort her home after the healers signed a waiver."  
"Do you think she is responsible for all this?"

Hermione doesn't want the peaser, but Andromeda has been so hesitant to give information there has a nervous beat in the youngster's chest women. Andromeda had paralyzed two guys in front she and H.E.R.A had written it as innocuous.  
"Not directly," replies Harry. "Lots of gang  
will use passers-by to get what they want, Andromeda may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"You keep saying gang, Harry, and I try to  
represent her in leather ready to knock someone out."

_(Okay, it's not quite the way I wanted it to be, but it's not a bad image.)_  
"Looks can be deceiving, Hermione," Harry reminds she. "She would not be the first to have changed sides, the power that has just been divine or a creature can sometimes give the impression that human laws are ... trifles."  
"Are you trying to tell me that you also have a past made of leather, Harry?"

Hermione can't help but smile when Harry's green eyes widen behind his round glasses.  
"No!" exclaims the man. "The closest was a motorcycle, long ago."  
"I am not surprised, are there other pearls of wisdom for me to take care of for this affair, boss?"  
"Just to get used to being near her, I guess."

If Hermione fumbles by slipping the ring on her finger while Harry is speaking, he is kind enough not to mention it.  
"... how long will I press with Andromeda  
exactly?" Ask Hermione.  
"Well..."

**After her conversation with Harry...**

Hermione expected not that Andromeda takes she to a suburb quiet, every house behind small fences and lawns approved by the association of the owners. Andromeda's lot is almost picturesque, a small slice of her native Olympus on human earth.  
"Is there a place where I can sit and browse your file?" Ask Hermione. "Harry wants me to read it back and forth."  
"The Garden is pleasant at this time of year," replies the other woman.

**Hermione don't know what to expect when she goes to the side door of the house of**   
**Andromeda, but the gorgonian garden is lush and beautifully maintained... **

Wild but certainly not overlooked rather full of life beyond the limits of clay pots and wooden trellises, each flower is bright and perfect.  
"The orchard of Gaia, devour your heart," breath Hermione. "I can't imagine how much work she has to do throughout the year, Andromeda, Andy ... people petrified, burglary and taken hostage in broad daylight it sounds like the beginning of a strange detective novel."

_(She would certainly play the role of a fatale women if that were the case, does that make me the detective being seduced?)_  
"Magical thought to myself," groaned Hermione. "The detectives have guns and I have ... a ring, which is a start, I guess, two gangs led by two different women, how did Andy involved in this? Did they come to buy a lot of books or something like that? The two look terrifying."

**Back in the file and very concentrated, Hermione almost fell from her chair when a tray slammed against the table...**

Hermione barely takes the fine ceramic from the service to tea before Andromeda sits down, as if she is unaware, that she had deleted the youngest.

_(I want to break the silence somehow.)_

Hermione looks at Andromeda unsure.  
"Is there anything I can do for you!" Does request. "This should not only concern  
your case, I'm sure you have a lot in mind."

Andromeda raises an eyebrow but it looks more like curiosity than a dismissal. It's a little funny, where as it is for Hermione an enigma.

_(My life cannot be more interesting than a_   
_war crossing between bookstore and gang, that's for sure.)_

Andromeda looked at Hermione for a long time before filling cups of tea for the two of them. Twists of vapor are born from the tea, a golden color but smelling of lilac.  
"I don't think I've ever had that," said Hermione. "What kind of tea is this?"  
"Iron goddess," replies the other woman.  
"Is ..."  
"... it's oolong."

As soon as Hermione takes a sip, she must leave escape a happy buzz that incredible taste and pleasant accompaniment to the reading of all these files.  
"That's all?" Surprised Andromeda.  
"I think so," replies Hermione. "Those are the two leader, Bellatrix and Narcissa, I would never not be stuck in a dark alley with one or the other."  
"... um, these are my sisters ..."


	8. Tea and Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Andromeda continue their discussion over a tea, Hermione stays overnight at the gorgonian and they receive visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Bellatrix and Narcissa argue
> 
> Hermione to a brother
> 
> Comment without hesitation

The tea on Hermione's tongue becomes bitter as she tries not to choke on Andromeda's admission.

_(What?!)_  
"I'm the youngest in the three," explains Andromeda. "Once upon a time ... I was sufficient to prevent Bellatrix and Narcissa to tear each other apart, but the situation has worsened over time, anyone working for them can expect to get a bullet, the  
situation is different when civilians are caught between two lights."  
"Did they ever try to get you involved?" Ask Hermione.

_(Maybe it's a silly question, she can't_  
_absolutely not, especially now that someone has broken into her bookstore, but that she is a sister?)_  
"No one is trying to be involved in collateral damage," answers Andromeda. "This is the reality of a lawless war, have you seen it before?"  
"No, nothing like that," admits Hermione.

This time when Andromeda smiles, it's like a spear in the heart. Sadness persists that  
Hermione can neither touch nor read beyond from the surface.  
"Consider yourself lucky," said Andromeda, taking gently the hands of the youngest in hers.  
"I'm so sorry."

A beautiful tremor runs through Andromeda's arms, her eyes fall where her hands are tied to Hermione's, as if she had taken them without realizing it.  
"They are family, right?" Made the young woman. "You can get them to understand, we can get them to stop."

For a moment, Hermione thinks that Andromeda will answer ... but the latter withdraws her hands and puts them around her teacup. Instead of looking at the youngest, she observes her garden, a wealth of sky-blue flowers with yellow stars spouting from their centers.

_(I can't imagine what it is for her my brother has never been anything but nice, but if it were to happen I would help him out of anything but neither of us did not break the law, not beyond an occasional parking ticket.)_  
"I didn't want to be forced or bypass," apologizes Hermione. "But I can see that they hurt you, and that it is not the first time, and it is not correct of them to continue dragging you inside."

Andromeda's fingers tighten around her  
cup, so much so that for a second Hermione thinks that it may break, but Andromeda does not take the young woman back or even look at her. There is silence throughout the garden until Hermione regains the will to speak again.

Hermione stares at Andromeda seriously.  
"Can you tell me something?" She says. "Something else, I mean, not about your sisters."

Finally, the gorgonian looks at Hermione and she takes she like a yes.  
"How did you arrest these men without aura?" Ask the young woman. "They were  
paralyzed, but the department is convinced that you can't do it anymore, you hid that from them?"  
"... they assumed," answers Andromeda.

Hermione frowns, it wasn't exactly the answer she expected.  
"Assume what?" She says.  
"The fact that losing my aura made me totally helpless," explains Andromeda. "I suppose for some magical creature, it is, but not for gorgonians like me, you can't  
draw gorgonian blood from someone."  
"So it's not really linked to the aura, it's a capacity that gorgonians have from birth? Your sisters..."  
"Yes, we are all monsters."

_(Whoa! I would never have used that word to describe it, even after what I saw in the alley.)_  
"We're both alive thanks to that," replies Hermione. "The sun is setting right now, we will solve this, you may not know me very well yet, but I never give up."

There is a slight nod in response but Andromeda's thoughts seem to be elsewhere.  
"Where do you live?" She asks Hermione.  
"Oh, uh... Westminster," answers the young woman.  
"It's a very long walk from the metro, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"If the rest of her house is as beautiful as her garden, I may never want to go."  
"If it's not a problem for you, I would appreciate it," said Hermione.  
"The bed is always ready in the guest room," says Andromeda. "I will manage the tea."

**Andromeda did not mention that the room**   
**guest have a window to the garden, or the fact that the bed has like half a dozen**   
**pillow... **

After today's adrenaline rush  
it's also easy for Hermione to fall asleep  
than breathing.

**When Hermione's eyes open...**

It's in the dark and the low rumble of an engine outside Andromeda's house.

_(Wait a minute, does Andy have a car?)_  
"I'm not coming back!" Said the loud voice of Andromeda.  
"It's not a discussion!" Replies another voice that Hermione does not recognize.

_(It's not true! She has more problems!)_  
"I don't take orders from her," said Andromeda. "Even less of you! How dare you even try? If it was eight years ago ...!"  
"If it was eight years ago, someone else would do the dirty work," said the unknown voice.

_(It's starting to heat up, I need to know what's going on, her window has a fairly thick curtain, I should be able to hide behind and watch.)_

Being caught in a makeshift gown is not exactly what Hermione expected in the middle of the night, but she was right. The curtains are heavy enough that Hermione may have remained hidden while seeing Andromeda with a woman with long blond hair and almost purple blue eyes, a slightly tanned complexion.  
"I made my choice, Violet," said Andromeda. "It is done."  
"Your sister needs you, Andy!" Said Violet. "It's not a small argument ..."  
"The two need me now, right? But I don't need that, I am no longer that person."

Hermione watches Andromeda cross paths arms, her back straight like a steel rod. Violet chest sighs before to look down and knock her boot against the sidewalk.  
"She sent me here," she said. "I couldn't say no."  
"... hum."  
"Andy, please, it's a massacre there."  
"More like a sculpture garden," replies Andromeda.

_(Ouch!)_  
"It's only going to get worse," says Violet.  
"Tell that to Bellatrix, I don't want to see you here again."

The two women have a dead end, eye to eye, but Hermione is not surprised when Violet loops, making a U-turn and returning to a motorcycle driven by another woman like she, only a paler complexion and light blue eyes. 

**Then they shoot in the street, going far away...**

_(No helmet, of course.)_

Andromeda then goes to the door of her house.

_(oh no... she will see me...!)_


	9. Lavender scone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Andromeda chatting after Violette's visit, Hermione takes the gorgonian to her apartment and cooks for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated

**Indeed, Andromeda had noticed**   
**Hermione and once in the house...**

She speaks to she.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you, Hermione."  
"Are you OK?" Asks the worried young woman.  
"... I don't want to stay at home," answers Andromeda. "Is there a place we could go to?"  
"Well, there is always my place, we could take a taxi to my house."  
"That's fine," agrees Andromeda. "Call the taxi, I'll pay for it."

**Even in the dark, with no light except the light coming from the street lamp passing through the front door...**

Hermione can see Andromeda clenching her fists with both hands. The gorgonian had not raised her hand to Violette, but Hermione wondered if part of the other woman would have liked to have done so.

_(How hard it must be for her to keep turning the other cheek.)_  
"Is there anything else I can do?" Request  
Hermione wanting to help.  
"No," answers Andromeda softly.

Denial invades Andromeda like a reflex, if  
suddenly she might not even have  
heard Hermione's question. The young lady reaches out slowly so that Andromeda can see, her fingers brushing against the gorgonian's shoulder and the  
tension bristles.  
"I'll make sure nothing else happens this  
evening, okay?" Said Hermione. "I think you could use some sleep."  
"You're probably right," approves Andromeda. "I thank you."

**Once in front of Hermione's building...**

The young woman turns to Andromeda, a little embarrassed.  
"It's just an apartment," she tells she, shy. "I am not not sure if I mentioned it before."

There is no answer as Hermione rummages with her keys, tipping on the last ring and inserting it into the lock. Andromeda being remained silent for most of the path in a taxi, staring out of the window lost in her thoughts.  
"It's pretty small compared to your place," apologize Hermione. "And there is no garden, unless I can find a way to balance something on the balcony ... but it's my home! Put yourself at ease!"  
"Thank you," said Andromeda with a small smile, amused at Hermione's nervous state.

_(I should get her pillows and blankets_  
_additional for..! Wait, she shouldn't not stay on the couch! It will be hard enough for her to sleep after the verbal fight with Violette.)_  
"I hope I don't disturbed your routine," said Andromeda.  
"Oh, not at all," answers Hermione. "Habitually it’s much more boring here, having dinner with classical music and watching TV is all I do nowadays."  
"Um... reality TV shows?" Request  
Andromeda.

Andromeda's tone is impossible to read, if  
monote that Hermione can't tell if the gorgonian approves or not, but most people like this kind of shows. Maybe this is something they have in common.

_(I mean the reality TV I'm watching is on_  
_cooking and baking go well with books.)_  
"Yes," replies Hermione. "Masterchef is my favorite of all time, especially Australia, do you cook?"

Andromeda shakes her head and Hermione's heart sinks a little, until she realizes that the other woman just trying to hide a yawn.  
"My room is right through this door," said Hermione. "My bed is small, but it's pretty good if I say it myself."

_(Just for her, I mean, not me too, oh gods, that's probably what it sounds like.)_  
"I'm going to curl up on the sofa," said Hermione quickly.  
"... I'm not getting you out of your bed," replies Andromeda.  
"I already slept at your house," reminds the young woman. "In addition, I know that it is easier for some people to sleep when they have a door between them and everyone else."

For a second, Hermione thought she might have to insist, but Andromeda gave in with a slight sigh, thanking the young woman before let her slip into the next room.

**Left with the sofa...**

Hermione takes off her shoes and folds over the cushions.

_(I didn't want to read it like a book there, but I think I was right.)_

**Without even raising an alarm, Hermione**   
**wake up as soon as the sun shines through the window from her balcony...**

There is no light from her bedroom, however.  
"I hope Andy is resting, oh I should prepare breakfast!" She says to herself. "I doubt she ate much in the medical annex."

**Hermione's stomach agrees and she heads straight for her kitchen...**

_(What should I do ?)_  
"Andy looks like the scone-eating type,"  
said Hermione aloud. "Flour, sugar  
salt... I hope I have a little more of this zest of lemon."

_(If I had a garden like Andy's, I could grow my own lavender instead of paying my hand at the farmer's market maybe I should really care.)_  
"And I know I have tea hidden somewhere here," said Hermione.

_(But she still hasn't woken up, I haven't heard any sound from her all this time.)_

When Hermione is stressed, she cooks and when there is a beautiful gorgonian sleeping in her bed caught in the middle of a gang war, it turns out that she cooks a lot.  
"I'm going to run out of plate," she sighs.  
"... is that all for both of us?"

Hermione jumps at the sound of the voice, turning around just in time to see Andromeda erasing her facial hair, strands of wild chocolate falling between her clear and delicate fingers.

_(Oh...)_  
"I ... I thought you might want breakfast," said Hermione. "I am on call today, but there is enough time to relax and eat something, there's tea too, i wasn't  
not sure what you prefer."

Hermione's heart beats inside her chest as she watches Andromeda make a plate, then she dips the tea with a trained hand before reaching for the thing closer on the set... a lavender scone. He's still hot, but Andromeda takes a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

_(Please, make her like it, I don't ask much of the gods, I just have my back at the moment.)_  
"... it's delicious," smiles Andromeda. "Thank you."

_(Success!)_

Andromeda helps Hermione pack the rest of the breakfast and steals some bites  
extra here and there. 

**When the phone's Hermione rings...**

  
"Hello?" She said, picking up the phone.

Harry's voice answered she on the phone.  
"Hello, Mione, I hope you slept well after  
yesterday's day."  
"As far as I could get away," Hermione answers. "What's up, Harry?"  
"There is a petrified victim in South Banks, I want you on the spot."

_(It is increasing day by day, we have to find_  
_a way to stop it. )_  
"Andromeda is with me," said Hermione. "Should I bring it too?"  
"She would know better," replied Harry. "Maybe he there are details that have eluded us all this time."

**Hermione notes the address Harry gives her and she hang up...**

Andromeda stares at her over her cup of tea waiting for an explanation.  
"Someone was found petrified," said Hermione. "Harry wants me to check, then ... do you agree with that?"  
"... if my sisters don't want to stop this madness by themselves," sigh Andromeda. "I guess I should intervene ..."


	10. Neutral ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda and Hermione head to Westminster for a crime scene overwhelming the gorgonian then the two women go elsewhere to discuss the confrontation of the other two Black sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears in this chapter
> 
> Your comments are always welcome

**Andromeda remains silent until Hermione**   
**and she arrives at the scene indicated by Harry, approaching the perimeter...**

Two ministry officials are watching the crime scene, but Hermione can see a whole bunch of costumes gathered around the alley, talking to each other.

_(All of this for a single victim? I'm not sure if that's a good or bad sign.)_  
"It's a lot of agents," said Andromeda surprised.  
"Stay with me, you're not a suspect, Andy," whispering reassuring Hermione.  
"Well, I'm glad YOU don't think so."

After what Hermione had seen in the alley during the attack on Andromeda and her, the young woman thought she was ready to see another victim like the two men whom the gorgonian had taken care of. It was a mistake!

_(Stone, he is really turned into stone ...)_

The pure horror on the victim's face is carved from permanently, his eyes wide and his hands raised in an unsuccessful attempt to defend themselves. If someone had placed him in the middle of a modern art gallery... Hermione wouldn't have made a fuss about it, she wouldn't have seen a living person.  
"Gods," she breathes. "I've heard of this before, but seeing it is..."

Andromeda leans near the statue, her face  
almost aligned with hers before her eyes fell shrink. Hermione is about to ask  
to the other woman if she knew the victim, if she had any idea why no one would be attacked, when Andromeda laughs and turns away from the crime scene.  
"Andromeda!" Yells Hermione jogging after the other woman. "Do you know which of them did this?"

**Andromeda keeps walking, refusing to**   
**look in the direction of Hermione until**   
**let the young woman catch her and grab her wrist...**

Andromeda stands still with her hard fist gradually relaxing ...  
"Please talk to me," said Hermione. "I know they dragged you in the middle of this and you don't want to be here, it's not fair, but you're the only one on our side who knows what's going on, we... I need your help ."

Andromeda's eyes blink so pointed at Hermione's hand and this one let go of the gorgonian's wrist. Seize Andromeda  
had been a reflex, but Hermione felt bad doing it anyway.  
"What's going on?" She asks.  
"... this is Bella's job," sighs Andromeda.

_(A confirmed suspect is a start.)_  
"Do you know why she does it?" Hermione is interested.

**Andromeda starts walking again quickly enough to that Hermione must force herself to follow her...**

A ministry official looks at the women as they turn behind the tape with a confused raised eyebrow.  
"Bring the victim back to HERA, maybe could learn more over there," said Hermione.  
"Mrs?" Questions the agent.  
"Trust me, call Harry Potter if you have any questions," said the young woman sternly.

Agent nods and Hermione and Andromeda back on the sidewalk before the man know.  
"Andy, where are we going now?" Ask Hermione.  
"Neutral ground," answers Andromeda. "There are still a few places where my sisters will not shed blood."

There is a strong twist in Hermione's bowels. Call it intuition, but it feels that the list of these places is rather short.

Hermione does not get into the habit of running through the labyrinth of alleys and small streets that the city has to offer, but Andromeda crosses them like second nature. All that the young woman can do is follow her.  
"Does neutral ground mean your sisters aren't going to fight there?" Asks Hermione.  
"... in theory," answers Andromeda. "But it is also where information is bought and sold."

**A brick wall begins to have the same**   
**look like the next one before Andromeda stops and looks up, a tattered wooden sign is nailed above the door in front of which the two women are now...**

But Hermione don't even have a chance to read what's written on the sign before the other woman rushes inside the place.  
"Stay close," she said to Hermione.  
"But...!"

**Hermione's protest is drowned in the swell of a huge crowd, separate pints of beer and** ** pool on tattered green tables... **

Some customers are perched on the back bar, sipping their misery.

_(Where are we?)_  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hermione asks uncertain. "Andy ...?"

Andromeda's eyes wander the room, hard  
and calculators, and the question gets caught in Hermione's throat. With her square shoulders and an air untouchable repelling anyone who approaches, Andromeda seems to be on the verge of conquering the play.

_(She is in her element, more than ever in her bookstore.)_  
"Over here," said Andromeda to Hermione.

**Hermione's fingers grip the back of the**   
**Andromeda's jacket just before breaking into the crowd, heading straight for the bar... **

It only takes a second on the gorgonian to grab the bartender's attention.  
"My gods! As long as I've seen you, Andromeda!" Exclaims a woman of Hermione's age with blond hair and almost purple blue eyes. "I thought my eyes were cheating on me for a minute, but you surpass them all, right?"

Andromeda watches the bartender in silence  
"What's going on with the face? Are you coming here to see someone else?" Ask the blonde. "I am hurt and all that."

When the bartender leans over the counter, ready to slap, Andromeda looks up and stops the other woman's gesture.

_(Starting from an iron goddess ...)_  
"Lavender, I'm here strictly for business," says Andromeda, shaking her head gently.  
"Are you coming back to the game?" Ask astonished Lavender. "Damn! I can not believe it! I should have taken this bet when someone offered it to me a month ago."

Andromeda fixes Lavender without saying anything.  
"Well, come on, tell me, which side are you on?" Asks Lavender. "Or are you going to crush them both? Because a lot of people here would probably appreciate it."

_(It looks like Andy is a legend here, I had no idea.)_  
"None," Andromeda answers. "What triggered the territorial war? Bellatrix and Narcissa always sneak in between them, but this is new."

Lavender shrugs one shoulder.  
"It's a huge confusion if you ask me," she said to Andromeda. "I don't know if these are the orders coming from the top or if the muscle is just in the mood to fight, but they tear each other apart, almost like the side of your back doesn't count anymore."  
"Is that why people are petrified of right and left?" Ask Hermione. "I mean, it's part of the deal, right?"

Lavender looks at Hermione the second she starts. Andromeda clears her throat and elbows Hermione a little closer to the bar. With the look she receives, Hermione has the impression of being radiographed.  
"You're new," smiles Lavender. "What a privilege should you keep on Andromeda like that?"

Hermione's grip on her fingers now whites relaxes in an instant. It remains for she to fight the red which rises to her face. Lavender had a good eye.  
"I am with H.E.R.A and Andromeda helps me in this petrification case," replies Hermione.  
"Really," smiles Lavender seeming greedy for gossip. "You never seemed to be the type to go get the badges, Andromeda."

Again Andromeda stares at the other woman without saying anything.  
"Is there a reason why the attacks started?" Ask Hermione.  
"The damage has always been there, a few things are just starting to pull it to the surface," answers the barman. "No one at the top really cares about the suffering of humans, if they end up in a crossfire, so be it."

_(Not as many responses as I would have hoped, but it looks like she's telling the truth.)_

**Andromeda steps away from the bar...**

Glances in the direction of Hermione.  
"We were finished here," she said.  
"Don't be so foreign around this place!" She said Lavender with a big smile. "You will always be welcome here, no matter which side you call home!"

Andromeda doesn't respond, bringing Hermione back to through the crowd, the slamming of the bar door cutting the chaos inside it.


	11. We are followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Lavender bar, Andromeda and Hermione find themselves in trouble and once back at the apartment the gorgonian remembers something important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of action in this chapter 
> 
> Leave me your comments

**Once outside the Lavender bar, Hermione wonders...**

_(Who was Andy before you were a bookseller, you don't go through a chaotic bar room like a queen, unless you know that everyone is going to get out of your way.)_

**The sun falls behind the horizon when**   
**Hermione and Andromeda are back on the sidewalk...**

They decide to follow the signs for the metro station. The silence had swept the two women out of the bar, but Hermione didn't mind. Not as she expected at the start.

_(If Andy is used to going to places like this bar where there is all this noise ... I guess it makes sense for her to enjoy the calm when he comes.)_  
"Is everything alright?" Ask Hermione to be sure. "You seem..."  
"We're being followed," Andromeda cuts in a hurried whisper.

_(What?!)_  
"Don't look back, follow my example and stay calm," continues whispering Andromeda. "Can you do this Hermione?"

Hermione nods, fighting the instinctive reflex to look over her shoulder. When she gets closer to Andromeda, close enough so that their shoulders brush against each other, the gorgonian does not move away.  
"What are we going to do?" Ask Hermione.  
"... if I have to use my powers again, run," answers Andromeda. "I may not have them all, so you better leave me behind."  
"No way! You didn't leave me behind in this alley, I'm not abandoning you just because we have people chasing us, it will take more than that."

It's faster than a wink, as if Andromeda  
had killed the reflex halfway, but Hermione could swear there was a hint of a smile on the other woman's lips at that moment. Not sad like before, no ... this one is excited, with a hint of predator.  
"... well," smiles Andromeda touched by the words of the young woman.

**Hermione and Andromeda are almost at the end of the next block...**

When a tall woman emerges from behind the corner. Hermione doesn't need to see her well to know what she is in hand, hidden by her jacket.  
"Move!" Said Andromeda to Hermione.

**Andromeda takes Hermione's hand and makes a left turn in the aisle next to them, pulling the younger one with her...**

From behind, Hermione hears screams and the crash of boots on the asphalt.  
"Go and get them! We have orders from the boss!" One of the goons shouts.  
"They have nowhere to go! Keep them!" Says one second goon.  
" ...hum," growls Andromeda. "They are shortsighted, good for us."

Hermione turns her head nervously towards Andromeda.  
"What are we going to do?" She asks she.  
"I will find a way out," answers the gorgonian. "You may have to play bait."  
"Bait?!" Repeat the youngest restless.  
"Just distract them, it's not like my sisters  
recruited in the best Ieague," reassures Andromeda.  
"Tell me when I need to distract them."

**Andromeda and Hermione rush into the nearby lane...**

But a fence looms at the end, taller than the ministry employee. There is a pile of garbage cans in front of the fence, but Hermione doesn't know if she and Andromeda can climb it in time.  
"Andy!" Exclaims Hermione worried.  
"Wait," Andromeda whispers calmly.  
"They are there!" Shouts the first goon.

Four men arrive in the alley, panting and heading towards Andromeda and Hermione with the murder in their eyes. The two women have no other way out.  
"Now," Andromeda gives the signal to Hermione to distract the men.  
"Hey, did you hear the gorgonian joke?" Exclaims the young woman, addressing their pursuers. "She paralyzed everyone from laughing!"

_(Okay, I know I sucked in jokes, I keep my job at the ministry it's better.)_  
"What is she trying to say?" Request one of goon seeming completely lost.  
"I don't understand," replies another guy just as puzzled.

A noisy accident suddenly rings out in the alleyway as the trash cans tip over into a huge pile, putting a barrier between the two women and the morons trying to catch them. Andromeda wipes her hands and pushes Hermione towards the fence.  
"Good work, now get up," said the gorgonian.  
"What?" the astonished young woman.  
"Up," repeats Andromeda, dropping on one knee and grabbing one of Hermione's legs.

Andromeda then lifts Hermione up with enough strength to surprise the young woman. Hermione squeezes the top of the fence at the last minute, swinging over and landing breathless on the other side.  
Andromeda landed with as much grace as a cat alongside Hermione before she could even offer the gorgonian to help her.  
Andromeda straightens her jacket and turns her neck on both sides, the pop that Hermione hears makes her wince, but Andromeda takes her hand without wasting time.  
"Continue to move forward," Andromeda advice.  
"I have it," agrees Hermione.

**By the time the two women reach the subway station...**

Hermione's lungs are on fire. She has the impression of breathing pure adrenaline, but there is not a single sign of pursuing them.

_(Thank you to the gods and goddesses.)_  
"I think the next car will arrive in a few  
minutes," said Hermione breathless.  
"... I'm glad you are with me instead of this moth control agent," says Andromeda.

Breathless and on the verge of falling, Hermione can't help but smile. When she looks down, Andromeda's fingers are closely intertwined with hers, the thumb of the gorgonian gently clinging to hers. A blush erupts on Hermione's face as she tries to withdraw, not wanting to upset Andromeda, but the other woman shakes her hand even harder, keeping it in hers.  
"You place?" Suggest Andromeda.  
"Yes," agrees Hermione. "Let's go home."

**A bit later...**

Hermione's keys resonate and click until she inserts them into the lock, Andromeda's still-hot palm holding her hand. It turns out that the other woman has a solid grip when she wants to keep someone close to her.

**Once in the apartment...**

Hermione turns to Andromeda.  
"Do you want something to eat?" She asks she. "I'm more tired than hungry right now, but I could probably do something quick if you want me ..."

Andromeda suddenly gasps and Hermione drops her keys and watches them slide across the living room floor.

_(Was someone there? Did they come into my house?)_  
"What's wrong?!" Hermione worries.  
"My book club!" Exclaims Andromeda upset.

Hermione repeatedly replayed the words in her head before they sink. Letting out a sigh of disbelief, Hermione leans over to pick up her keys.  
"Your ... book club?" She said uncertain.  
"I can't believe I forgot," sigh Andromeda almost defeated. "Oh no ... they will see the window of the broken bookstore and will wonder what happened to me!"

For a second, Hermione thought Andromeda might be making fun of her, but the other woman's expression was extremely serious. Hermione covers her mouth so as not to laugh too hard, trying not to not sneer.

_(She just sneaked over a fence in a dark alley to run away from four gangsters ... and she worries more about her book club than she does sooner for these guys chasing us.)_

Andromeda's shoulders straighten, but a redness rises on both cheeks, brighter than a fire.

_(Even embarrassed, she is magnificent.)_  
"... what's so funny?" Asks Andromeda.  
"You really like books, don't you?" Teases  
Hermione.  
"This club has been meeting in my bookstore since the very beginning! It takes place every week, and I never missed a single meeting, not once, I have to do something about it."

_(With all the fire in her voice, you would think that she is preparing to go to war is actually quite adorable.)_  
"I'm just going to take a taxi up there," said Andromeda determine.

Lost in thought, Andromeda turns to the front door of the apartment. Before what  
can reach the handle, Hermione moves in front of her. Watching her focus on the present moment.  
"Call them, Andy," please, said Hermione softly. "After what just happened, I don't want you to be alone and your sisters are looking for you, I don't think they give up as easily."

Hermione waits for Andromeda to chat with her or worse passes just outside the door ignoring her, but the gorgonian's mouth tightens in a hard line and contemplative. Hermione almost blushed when the Andromeda's gaze changes to a smile, little but serene, before she addresses the young woman.  
"... How about a tea, then?"  
"Of course!" Hermione responds quickly. "What kind would you like to have?"  
"Something without caffeine, please."

_(Anything to help she feel better and not worry about her book club, now where did I put this tea...?)_


	12. I'm not afraid of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda spends another night with Hermione before the young woman finds Harry for a meeting on the gorgonian case

**It's funny for Hermione to watch Andromeda relax on her burgundy red sofa while she boils water...**

If she had crossed the gorgonian in the street before meeting her at the ministry... well, she would not have suspected everything she knows about Andromeda now, whether it is the other woman's lush garden or the dark past she had with gangs.  
"Pomegranate tea won, I hope you don't mind," said Hermione.  
"Not at all," answers Andromeda.

_(Maybe I'm taking a risk putting pressure on her now, but my curiosity is about to blow me up.)_  
"I see so many different sides to you tonight," said Hermione, observing Andromeda.  
"Hm? Like what?" Ask the gorgonian by raising an intrigued eyebrow.

Andromeda turns the fragile thread of the tea bag around two fingers, dipping it deeper into the hot water of her golden porcelain cup with cat motifs. The hot red of the tea immediately filters through the bag, the pomegranate smell coming from the vapor which now rises from the cup.  
"Like at the Lavender bar, for example, it's like you're a completely different person," said Hermione. "I had the impression that everyone in the room would bow down if you punched the counter, honestly, I was a bit ... stunned."

Andromeda smirks, taking a long sip of her tea before responding to Hermione.  
"It scares most people," she said. "Even people who don't know my sisters."  
"I'm not afraid of you," said Hermione honestly. "I mean, I'm an agent of H.E.R.A!"  
"Oh, and that gives you some kind of special protection?" Andromeda smiles.

Andromeda's tone is definitely teasing, almost playful, and Hermione's face is almost as hot as her tea.  
"No, that's not what I meant," said Hermione, embarrassed. "I always knew that if I got what I wanted, if I became a field agent, I would have to harden myself to succeed."  
"You should be careful with such a desire," sighs Andromeda. "Once your heart is hardened, it becomes very difficult to reverse such a state."

A dozen implication sits under this sentence, but Hermione knows it's better than to leverage. There are too many things she doesn't know about Andromeda's past, too many ways to hurt the gorgonian unintentionally.  
"So it's a good thing that I feel safe around you, isn't it?" Hermione smiles. "No shield required around my heart."

For a moment, Andromeda's expression was unreadable, as if she wasn't sure if Hermione was being light.  
"I'm not kidding," said Hermione seriously. "It's a little embarrassing actually ... it should be my job to take care of you, but on the contrary, it seems the opposite is happening."

Andromeda smiled slightly, a touch of pink warming her pale face.  
"You say that, but I have advantages that no human can ever have," she said.  
"Are you not going to judge me for my mortality?" Scowls Hermione frowning offended.  
"I could, but from my personal experience, this leads too much pride, you are strong, Hermione, you stand together against the unexpected, I did not choose you on a whim, I felt deep inside me that you were the best chance I had."

Hermione is both flattered and surprised by Andromeda's words.  
"Your best chance to be free you mean?" She asks intrigued.  
"... so that things can stabilize again, maybe," answers Andromeda.

_(I don't know if it was the first thing she had intend to say.)_  
"So if we protect and keep each other safe, it should work, right?" Hermione smiles.  
"That is my hope," agrees Andromeda.  
"You're going to have to teach me to drop chasers like that one day, in a split second, you knew exactly how to escape."

Hermione remembers the force in Andromeda's hands when the other woman helped her through the fence, the burst of power as Andromeda followed her. It was a race in itself, knowing what the gorgonian was capable.  
"This comes from years of practice," said Andromeda. "Discretion can be the best part of value, even for monsters and this has another advantage."

Hermione watches Andromeda, full of curiosity.  
"What is it," Ask the young woman.  
"Knowing how to escape means that you can guess how others will try to escape," answers Andromeda. "I can catch someone before they even realize I cut them."

There is an interesting logic in Andromeda's words, but for a second, all that Hermione can imagine is the alluring gorgon chasing her. Hermione is not afraid of this picture, it is quite the opposite in fact.

_(Good brain, it must be the adrenaline that speaks, like ... two hours ago, yes, certainly ...)_  
"Hermione?" Said Andromeda looking concerned about the other woman's silence.  
"Sorry, I'm just thinking about the case," replies Hermione. "There is a lot to follow."

Everything is new and exciting for Hermione, she just needs to keep this in mind and focus on the investigation instead of being distracted.  
"I can only imagine," said Andromeda understanding.

Hermione's phone makes a slight chirp and she takes it out of her pocket to check the text message that has just arrived.

'I need you for a meeting tomorrow, my apologies for disturbing a lazy sunday-Harry'

_(I know what they say about the fact that there is no rest for the evil, but those on the side of the gods don't sleep much either.)_

**The next morning ...**

Hermione arrives in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic.  
"Good morning, ma'am," hi a security officer.  
"Good morning," Hermione politely answers.  
"Try to go directly to your floor without stopping," says the agent professionally. "We try to prevent the elevators from being blocked."

_(Or someone go where they are not supposed to go.)_  
"Of course," agrees Hermione.

**A few minutes later...**

Fortunately the offices upstairs of H.E.R.A are free of enhanced security in the ministry hall and the guard over there doesn't even blink before Hermione sneaks into Harry's office.

Harry greets Hermione happily as soon as he sees her.  
"Mione! Just in time," he says. "And without scratches, some officers at the scene had worried me about your quick departure yesterday from the crime scene."

_(Andy and I somehow fled without explanation, oops, and Harry didn't even know about the chase last night.)_  
"Andromeda hasn't really started seeing the victim," said Hermione. "She said it was Bellatrix's job."  
"The fraternal rivalry of the gorgonians is ... incomparable," sigh Harry. "To put it lightly, but how is Andromeda doing? I know this case is very different from the one you dealt with before."

Hermione gently shrugs her shoulder.  
"I think she's starting to open up to me," she said. "We got the interview wrong, but since then ..."

_(She saved my life twice and I really like hold her hand, I should probably leave out that part.)_  
"... we're making a lot of progress," said Hermion chewing on her lower lip. "She wants this war between her sisters to end."

_(I couldn't ask for a better partner ... well, not a crime.)_  
"She's more than an informant at this point," says Hermiones. "If you had asked me to shake someone in a bar, I wouldn't have the first clue, but Andromeda is  
a natural."

Harry frowns, leaning back in his chair as his two hands move closer. It's not disappointment in his eyes, but Hermione can't understand otherwise.  
"I'm glad you are so passionate about this affair Mione," said Harry. "However, try not to let your feelings overwhelm you whether it is for work ... or your informant."

Trying not to blush is vain, but before  
Hermione could even protest, Harry smiled. It's the kind of smile intended for the front page of a magazine, and even after working with it for years, Hermione loves it.  
"Harry ..."  
"I'm a child of Lily, aka Aphrodite for mortals, Mione," sneers Harry. "And you are obvious."  
"I. .. it's not..."

A knock on the door to Harry's office interrupts Hermione and she sighs, leaning back in her chair. It is impossible for her to win this argument. Harry turns to the door.  
"Come in!"


	13. Stolen Powers and Donated Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets an agent ministry official and then finds Andromeda at the bookstore where the gorgonian makes her properly visit her business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears

**Once Harry grants access to his office...**

A man, the age of Andromeda, crosses  
the threshold, he is dressed in a black suit and a yellow tie, his dark brown hair, the same color as his eyes, is cut at the standar of the ministry. Hermione never seen the man before, but something in him screams ministry of magic.

_(It looks like it could blend anywhere in this building, why do I feel like I know it?)_  
"Potter! You look good," hello man with a mocking smile.

_(He calls Harry by his last name? It's new, almost no one does that here.)_  
"... Ted Tonks, what can I keep quiet for you?" Said Harry seeming to frown.

_(And it doesn't seem like Harry likes it, Yuck.)_  
"We recruited a number of suspects  
potential that could turn out to be the mole," Ted replies. "Not to mention the person who hired him at the department, the next step is to reduce the size of the pool, there is a stack of files employees with your name on it if you have a little time to oversee research, I know you wanted to keep a personal eye on this, Potter."

Harry nods dryly.  
"Is that all?" He asks a little harshly.  
"Yes," answers Ted indifferently. "I will bring them after dinner."

Ted turns around without a goodbye, one hand already on the door handle, when Harry clears his throat.  
"The least you can do is introduce yourself," argues Harry, indicating Hermione. "We are all colleagues here."

Ted barely gives Hermione a look before  
to sigh bored.  
"Ted Tonks," declares the man sufficient. "Yes, that Ted Tonks, I'm with internal affairs of the department, miss, now can I go back to work, Potter?"

_(That Ted Tonks? No, but what a pompous moron._)  
"Hermione, this man was born with the power of the great sperm whale," said Harry. "But he is now in possession of two powers, the other that he currently is that of Pegasus."

_(He who has been flown to Andromeda!)_

Hermione opens her mouth to verbally tear Ted, to ask him how he got it out  
someone else's power and dared to walk around his head held high after that, but the man left Harry's office in a second.

_(He doesn't even care! He doesn't care what it did to Andy!)_  
"Does he know that she helps us?" Hermione asks, her teeth still clenched in anger. "Her sisters chased her twice in two days and she doesn't have her power to protect herself, why does he need two powers anyway? This son of bi ...!"

Harry laughs softly, not used to seeing Hermione Granger in such an angry state.  
"Ah, Mione," he laughs putting his hand in front of his mouth. "That's exactly what I meant to say rather about your feelings having the best of you, I assure you that there is little love lost for Ted Tonks in this office, but he still works for the ministry, until he no longer does so, we must maintain a level of professional courtesy."

_(Ok, he's right, even if I hate to admit it, the last thing I want is to be on the wrong side of a hero in the middle of this business, some of them are vindictive.)_  
"Okay," sighs Hermione, calming down. "I'm sorry, I didn't ... expect to see him here, that's all."  
"He doesn't spend a lot of time outside of internal business circles," admits Harry. "But it's not your responsibility i will continue the investigation on the mole, Mione, keep your side of the affair with Andromeda, I'm counting on you, and remember ..."  
"I know," cut Hermione looking up at the sky. "My feelings."

**A few hours later...**

Harry's words remain in Hermione's mind as she serves her things at the end of her work, but most of all there is the face of Ted Tonks lingering in her thoughts. He hadn't even had the slightest politeness towards Hermione, clearly believing himself better than a simple mortal without power.

_(Did he even hesitate before stripping Andromeda of hee power? Why did he do it? Is that why that her sisters have started fighting again? Andy has no more power_ _ to stop them now.)_

**In the street in front of the ministry, a few minutes later ...**

_(Do I even have to tell Andy that I met Ted? If I didn't tell her ... she might find out in another way, and if she does, she might consider it some kind of betrayal of my go.)_

**Once in the metro ...**

_(Okay, I have to tell her, but how ... the man who stole your power is in town now Andy, sorry I can't do anything about it, I just wanted you to know ... yeah not great , especially after that she'll hang it over her head all the time gods, what am I going to do?)_

**In the streets after the metro ride ...**

The metro ride to Andromeda's bookstore is nice, at least, and when Hermione turns the around the corner, she sees that the window is now replaced, it looks good as if it were new. And the gorgonian is right at the door of her shop with her little smile, which threatens to overthrow Hermione every time she sees him.  
"Hermione," raved Andromeda. "I was hoping your work wouldn't take you too long."  
"Um ... actually it was just a quick meeting," said Hermione. "Harry wanted me to keep him posted on what's going on with the case."

_(And he also wanted to warn me to keep my heart rate under control in your presence, and it might take me a bit of work, better keep that detail to myself.)_  
"I'm happy to see that the window is repaired," adds Hermione with a smile to avoid the other woman asking more questions about her meeting. "It must have been a lot of work."  
"It was," confirms Andromeda. "But it's worth it, and now that it's not in disarray, I can give you the big tour."

**Inside Andromeda's bookstore ...**

Now that Hermione can search for books instead of evidence, the selection is incredible. Between old untranslated texts and special editions, Andromeda has bestsellers everywhere in its shop with a blank cover.  
"Your kitchen section is huge," Hermione enthuses.  
"Mm, it's a popular subject," assures Andromeda.  
"Oh, this is the book 'The repertoire of flavors, by Niki Segnit, I have never been able to find it, no matter where I look," is surprised Hermione delighted with the discovery.

The longed-for book is on the top shelf, but before Hermione can even try to reach it Andromeda moves a ladder from the end of the row to where the youngest needs it. She stabilizes it with both hands, looking at Hermione with hope.  
"I only have one copy left," admits Andromeda. "You are lucky."  
"Oh thank you!" Exclaims Hermione.

It's quite easy for Hermione to get on  
the ladder and climb up to the coveted book, she pulls it from the shelf and hugs it tightly in one of its arms.

Going back down turns out to be another story. Her leg wobbles a bit when she steps back and she can't look low enough to see correctly, the second she hesitates, however, Andromeda's hand is against her back to guide her gently.

_(I know she'll keep me from falling, I'm safe with her.)_

When Hermione reaches the bottom, she finds herself wedged between the ladder and Andromeda, the bookseller's weight against her. When she turns to Andromeda and smiles, she blushes brightly and take a step back.  
"... What do you want to see others?" She asks almost shyly.  
"All!" Hermione responds eagerly. I could  
probably spent half my salary here.

Andromeda slowly crosses the shelves  
highlighting the different sections and Hermione must correct herself. She could spend ALL her salary in this place.  
"You have a pretty big romance section," says Hermione.  
"It's popular too," mutters Andromeda,  
her new cheeks blushed. "I should probably close for dinner."  
"Of course!" Approve of the young woman. "I guess I'll be your last transaction."  
"... just take it," order the bookseller by nodding to the book in Hermione's arms. "It's the less than I can offer in return for what you do for me."

_(Ok, it is out of the question that I accept this book as a gift to do my job, without bargaining, I have to offer it something, even if it is not money, but what is it? that I can offer a woman who has almost everything ...?)_


	14. Let me treat you for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wants to bring Andromeda to dinner in exchange for the book the gorgon gives her and she sees an old acquaintance again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the number of comments on this subject on all my stories, I will change the style of my writing so that the quotation marks become the words and the (...) thoughts in italics, that will do one chapter at a time 
> 
> I also specify that only my story of the assistant of Minerva has a beta (thank you again seriesly ) so the rest of my stories could still have faults, hoping that this does not prevent you from appreciating them

**Andromeda bookstore a little before dinner time...**

Hermione gives Andromeda a small smile.  
"We could turn it into a business." Suggest the young woman after the bookseller gives her the book she wants for free. "I'm taking you to dinner! And I'm the one paying."

_(Maybe that's an excuse to spend more time together, but it's not like she owes me to investigate what happened to her business, it's my job!)_  
"You do not have to." Mentione Andromeda.  
"I know that, but I want to do it." Hermione nods. "So what do you say Miss Black?"  
"It would be good." Accept the other woman.  
"What would you like to eat?" Ask the youngest.  
"You choose." Says Andromeda. "I almost always go to the same handful of restaurants."  
"Force of habit?" Hermione asks.  
"Mm, the older I get, the more appealing the routine becomes." Answer the bookseller. "But that doesn't mean that I don't shouldn't shake things up every now and then. "

_(I can think of a place she probably isn't going.)_

**The two women leave the bookstore together ...**

They walk down the street, crossing half a dozen sidewalks.

**Until Hermione sees the stand she was looking for ...**

The blue and white Greek colones on the banner are great cheese, but their food is delicious.  
"Trust yourself and have the burger with feta, okay?" Hermione advice to Andromeda.  
"Is that supposed to be Greek?" Ask the other amused woman.  
"It's modern and inexpensive." Explains the youngest. "Which means you can eat whatever your heart desires, come on, try."

Hermione gives Andromeda a few minutes  
to review the handwritten menu before ordering the hamburger suggest. Hermione's mouth is watering already and she pays for the same, until the little white boxes are returned to them.

**The smell emanating from the take-out containers kept Hermione going until the two women found a bench in the park ...**

Andromeda sits down and looks at the burger with mistrust before taking a small bite.  
"Mm!" The gorgon moans with pleasure.  
"It's super good, isn't it?" Hermione smiled.  
"... this is very very good." Approves Andromeda.

Hermione laughs softly when the other woman immediately takes another big bite, a blush illuminates Andromeda's face when a small piece of cheese falls from her mouth into the box.  
"I should never have doubted you." Sigh  
Andromeda.  
"True, I taste amazing, clearly." Hermione confirms.

Andromeda laughs, and suddenly Hermione blushes too. The glow comes straight from her chest, the warmth of her heart is too hard to hide.  
"I already guessed it with the book you chose." Mention Andromeda. "What do you like to read others? "  
"Besides cookbooks?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yes" replies the bookseller.  
"Hmm, romances are fun sometimes." Admits the youngest. "But I also like a lot of non-fiction, like autobiographies, something about trying to understand the world through someone else's point of view always intrigues me, like, who would be- I at that time at this place? Would I be the same? "

Surprise plays on Andromeda's face, but  
it's followed by a sweet smile.  
"We change more than we know over time." She comments wisely. "Time matters and place matters, but what really defines us is our choices, right? The desire to make things better."

She looks at Hermione with the last words and the young one woman wonders if the person Andromeda is trying to convince is herself.

_(I have to let her know she's right.)_  
"I agree with you." Hermione declares. "And we can always make that choice."

Andromeda nods slightly in her own thoughts, then finishes the rest of her food in silence. Hermione understands what the other woman can feel right now and she eliminates her own burger with a sigh of satisfaction.  
"Damn it." Then blow Andromeda.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione worries.  
"I forgot to close the key library." Informed  
Andromeda. "Do you mind if we are there  
let's go back? "  
"Of course not." Assures the young woman.

She reaches out to take the waste of  
Andromeda in order to throw them away, the elder hands her with a smile.

**Back to the Andromeda bookstore ...**

"How many keys does it take to close this place?" Hermione asks.  
"Too much." Andromeda sigh. "I had to change half after the break-in."  
"You! Potter's Agent." A voice exclaims from behind the two women.

_(Oh no, I recognize that voice ...)_  
"Stop there!" Order the voice. "I need to talk to you. "

_(I really should have told Andy he was here, now it's too late.)_

Hermione slowly turns around, trying to transform her expression into something professional. Anything but the frustration she feels about to spill over.

Andromeda's reaction is ten times worse. She pulls back, gripping her keys so tight that Hermione sees the steel edges bite into the other woman's fair skin, knuckles white with tension.  
"Stay in the back!" She roared at the approaching man. "You are not welcome here! This is MY bookstore, my livelihood, how dare you present yourself there !?"

Ted Tonks stops dead on the sidewalk a few paces from Andromeda, eyes wide with surprise and maybe a little fear. His shock is so complete that Hermione would have laughed if she weren't so angry at the time.

_(He was really looking for me, he didn't even know that I'm on Andy's file.)_  
"Andy ..." Ted breaths.  
"Aren't you allowed to call me that?" The gorgon whistles.  
"It has nothing to do with you." Continue Ted as if Andromeda hadn't just interrupted him.  
"Nothing to do with me?" Mocks Andromeda. "I am sure its nothing personal like last time, walk away from my bookstore i didnt need a power to ...! "  
"Andy, please." Hermione whispered quietly to she.

_(It's best not to let it degenerate.)_

After a while, Andromeda lets it go, crossing her arms and raising a look that might boil the blood in Ted's direction.  
"What do you want ... Mr. Tonks?" Request  
Hermione trying to be polite.  
"Potter told me the mole fooled you." Ted answers. "It's strange you didn't tell me when we first met."

_(I really need to end this now, before the friction between him and Andy explodes.)_  
"It's all in my report, Mr. Tonks." Informed  
Hermione. "If you had read it, you would have known it ... as well as the fact that I was the assigned agent for Miss Black here."

Ted's lips tighten and he frowns, but he doesn't try to correct Hermione.  
"This part of the investigation is my responsibility." Continue the young woman. "We're both with H.E.R.A, mutual respect would go a long way, if you want to talk about the mole we can do it somewhere else, not here and not when its interfering with my case."  
“Home affairs come first…!” Ted begins.  
"Had left." Andromeda growls cutting the man off.

The thin thread of control that remains in her voice is on the point to crack and, frankly, the two women have already heard enough.

When Andromeda begins to pull away from Ted, Tonks, Hermione follows her without hesitation and without looking behind them ...


	15. Should have seen this coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation with Ted Tonks, Hermione and Andromeda change the dynamics of their relationship, and the Gorgon explains some important details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ❤️ indicates the beginning of a romantic moment between Hermione and Andromeda the 🖤 the end of the romantic moment

**In front of Andromeda's bookstore ...**

Ted Tonks left alone on the sidewalk by Hermione and Andromeda grunts in frustration.  
"... waste of my time."

_(I hate when men have to have the last word.)_

**When the two women meet several blocks away houses in the bookstore ...**

After taking a jumble of unpredictable turns, Andromeda stops at the edge of a go. She is shaking from head to toe, one hand clenched in a fist, as if she is about to hit the wall.

_(Nothing I can say, no particular word will solve this problem, she has been in pain for so long.)_

Instead, Hermione reaches out, gently resting her fingers over Andromeda's. The latter takes a strained breath between her teeth, but the clenched fist relaxes little by little until she turns her hand to grab the younger's.

**After a minute ...**

The two women start walking again. Andromeda never moves away from Hermione.

**As they walk through Hermione's apartment door...**

The storm of silence and anger around Andromeda has not subsided. Her hand slips away from Hermione's after a light squeeze, letting the young woman shove to say something.

_(Always looks like she's gonna break the next thing that she will touch.)_  
"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Andy." Hermione implored worried. "I didn't know he was going to be there, I never would have let him."  
"... You read my file." Says Andromeda. "You knew he took away my power. "

She hisses the last words between her teeth, but Hermione can see the rage flare up, eyes so dark, it is as if she is looking into black glass.

_(The same eyes that could turn a man to stone once upon a time, not that the current paralysis was any less intimidating, but I trust she, even in this state of anger.)_  
"Do you know what it looks like?" Ask Andromeda. "I'd rather be cut in half than experience this pain again, and he stood there without a single ounce of regret, just another job! He ruined my life! My sisters looked at me like I was broken, not their ...! Don't ... every time he summons Pegasus the rest of the world is reminded that I have nothing left, barely enough power not to be human, just enough to call herself too dangerous a monster to be just a human ... maybe I should let them take me."

Andromeda's voice cracks, tears burn at the edge of her eyes and Hermione takes a careful step forward. Her hands are open and empty until she holds the gorgon's face, wiping a tear when it finally falls.  
"It's okay." Sympathizes Hermione.

❤️  
When she leans forward, the rest is purely instinctual. Her lips meet Andromeda's, soft but persistent, and when she pulls away from the kiss, her smile turns her throat.

_(Ok, so maybe I wanted to do this for one moment.)_  
"I'm here for you, Andy." Hermione reassures. "All what you...!"

Andromeda cuts her with a brutal return to the kiss, a hand sliding through Hermione's curly hair to keep her close to her. The younger's lips part, gasping for breath as the gorgon drinks her, wanting more.

_(I want more too, I feel like my blood burns when I look at her.)_

So Andromeda walks away, the two women both breathe hard, and seeing the longing written in the gray eyes stuns Hermione for a second. A shot of adrenaline straight to her chest if there ever was one.  
"It's been a long time since nobody did this." Admits Andromeda.  
"I can keep fixing this ... if you want to." Hermione suggests.

The other woman does and the younger one is grateful for every second, at one point they find themselves back against the sofa and Hermione lets her knees give way, carrying Andromeda with her.  
"... hold on." Andromeda interrupts her cheeks blushing. "Just a second."  
🖤

Concern rises in Hermione's chest, but she reluctantly withdraws, leaving the other woman to space to think.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asks.  
"Nothing." Andromeda answers. "But ... I can't do this if you don't know everything about me, I mean."

She gives a deep sigh, almost defeated.  
"It is only fair that you have a warning about what you are getting into." She adds.

_(Considering the gang warfare and the fact Ted Tonks walks around dressed in Andy's power as an ill-fitting suit, don't know what else there might be...)_

Despite the thought, Hermione gently nods.  
"Ok, I'm listening." She accepts.  
"... There was only one gang run by the Gorgons to begin with." Starts to explain Andromeda. "Not this split, this chaos, because I kept it all online."

_(Oh gods I should have seen this coming, I wonder if Harry knew… he had to do it.)_  
"Kept ... how?" Hermione asks.  
"By controlling them." Andromeda answers. "My sisters responded as lieutenant and not as leaders, we were, maybe a gang, but I kept everything clean, not civilian deaths, no fighting in public, the fact is that the ministry including the HERA division doesn't neglect much when someone who is aligned with the gods is at the top of the chain, we don't need to be in each other's business, but after Ted ... I have resigned, and the line that kept Bella and Cissy's throat cut was taken away."

Hermione sighed at the sadness of the other woman.  
"They are going to turn the city into a wasteland, If that doesn't stop soon." She mentions.  
"I know." Confess Andromeda. "And now you know it, so if this is where you and I stop I want to hear it now, before ..."

_(Before we get too deep, I already made the bet, not to take it back ...!)_


	16. Show what you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione knows what she wants and won't back down from Andromeda's confession then the next day the two women have to go back to trying to stop the Black sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of romance at the start of this chapter

**After Andromeda's explanations of hee past involvement with gangs ...**

Hermione looks at the other woman straight in the eyes. More than anything, she wants the Gorgon to know that she values her honesty, that she won't be hurt by choosing to confide in her.  
"I'm not stopping anything." She proclaims. "You chose me, and now I choose you, okay?"  
"...are you sure?" Interogge Andromeda surprise.  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure of it." Hermione confirms. "I didn't need to know you were a gang leader to see who you really are, Andy, you've shown me that already."

The caution in Andromeda's gaze fades, like a stone fallen into deep waters. Beneath the surface, this desire is still waiting, mastered by her strength of will.  
"I can show it to you too." Hermione said.

❤️  
She brings her mouth to Andromeda's in a new kiss, lips open and looking. The other woman greets with even more passion than Hermione thought and she's been curious to know ever since how long the gorgon delays this.

_(It's so hard to read, but the thought that Andy might have wanted me that way from the start ...)_

A shiver runs through Hermione's spine and she feels Andromeda smile against her mouth.  
"Too much?" Andromeda asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"No." Hermione responds quickly although her breath is short. "But I don't think I've been kissed like this before."  
"It's been quite a while for me." Admits the gorgon. "But it was worth the wait, I have to say."

_(No, she doesn't have to say that! Now I'll be blushing for the next six months.)_

Hermione's troubled huff only seems to amuse more Andromeda, but the young woman does not move away. Even jokingly, Hermione thinks that faking rejection would cut the other woman deeply.  
"There is no going back now." Hermione declares.  
"Is this how the story goes?" Andromeda request  
"You would know better than me." Responds the youngest. "But even with ... this and your past ... I'm ready to keep moving forward, we'll find a way to work this out with your sisters."  
"Years of bad blood don't wash away that easily." Sigh the gorgon.

Hermione gently cupped Andromeda's cheek and gave her a gentle smile.  
"No, but you have to start somewhere, don't you?" She says. "It's the only way to make it better, one drop at a time."

Andromeda leans back a bit, but that's to hold Hermione's gaze rather than to retreat.  
"It's the same thing I said to myself a long time ago." She admits. "Thanks for reminding me."  
"Hey, what else am I here for?" Hermione smiled.

Andromeda raises an eyebrow in silent amusement, and Hermione hurries to put words together to avoid another pervasive blush.  
"That's not what I ..."  
"I know." Cut Andromeda, chuckling softly. "But I love that you are confused."

_(Ahem!)_  
"Shall we go to bed, then?" Andromeda asks. "Or at least, you should, I guess, it would be hard for me to sleep on the couch with you under me. "

_(She must be doing it on purpose, I must be redder than a traffic light.)_

Still, Andromeda seated gently, leaving Hermione enough room to maneuver the other cushion. Trying to stay there, weariness strikes the young woman as she gets up.  
"Do you need extra blankets or anything?" She asks.  
"No, it will be fine, thank you." The other woman answers. "Sleep well, Hermione."  
"You too, Andy." Hermione said tenderly.  
🖤

**When her bedroom door is closed ...**

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, lost for a moment in the memory of kissing Andromeda Black. Finally the darkness made her sleep and her dreams made her  
echo a hundred times.

**The next morning, from the breakfast table ...**

The two women's plan go hand in hand. Andromeda has drew an approximate map of the territory of her sisters, as well as the extent of the Triad's spread.

_(She was about to own half of London.)_  
"The problem is that none of these lines want nothing say abors that they are fighting all over town." Mentions Andromeda clearly unhappy. "It's not just a question of territory, it's personal."  
"We're more likely to find them there, though, aren't we?" Hermione points out. "Dodging their hooves will just make your sisters chase us all over town."  
"Quite true." Accept the other woman. "They are both too stubborn to back down now."  
"So take me with you." Hermione said. "We can sort this out in person, or at least maybe one of them will say her motive for this fight between them."

Andromeda laughs, but it's a sound of disgust, no to disagree.  
"Hid behind guns." She says. "I have them  
both learned better than that."

Hermione admits that the whole 'crime queen' aspect has always left she behind. Reconciling the woman who kissed her thumb when she had burned it on hot water that very morning, with a criminal hell queen getting herself feels like trying to glue two different puzzle pieces together.  
"You have to be careful all the time, Hermione." Warns Andromeda. "I can protect you, but if something's wrong, you might have to fend for yourself."  
"I know." Hermione sigh. "I will do it."

**A little later, in the streets of London ...**

Part of Hermione expects to see a sign that says 'Gang Territory' as soon as she and Andromeda cross the correct street. But not much is different.

_(Although I guess it's a little quieter, like everyone's holding their breath.)_  
"Just keep walking." Andromeda advice. "Someone will notify Narcissa soon enough of our presence."  
"How are they going to know?" Hermione asks.  
"Half the people in this neighborhood are scouts for someone else." Inform the former gangster. "Word is circulating  
quickly."

**And she's right ...**

The two women are only a few blocks away when a small group shows up at the end of the street, all women with the same look on their faces.  
"... hmm, I wasn't expecting that." Andromeda mumbles.  
"Who?" Hermione asks.  
"Fleur, just ahead." Says the other woman.

A very beautiful woman a little older than Hermione, golden blonde hair and light blue eyes ... the young woman recognizes the name.

_(A Gorgon in the same vein as Andy, but I can't comment on how powerful she is, especially since she still has power unlike Andy.)_  
"Andy!" Exclaims Fleur. "Gods, it's been so long, you're still so pleasing to the eyes, though."

Hermione is surprised when Andromeda lets out a small laugh, even more surprised when Fleur reaches out to the other woman. She is taken with a brief jerk before that Andromeda crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow.  
"Doesn't someone get agitated to do the dirty work now, Fleur?" She asks. "It's been quite a long time."  
"I get restless when I go without a good fight, for too long." Answer Fleur. "You know."  
"True." The other woman nods.  
"Cissy was hoping you would get her message." Inform the blonde with a French accent. "She wants a face to face."  
"Tell she to call me next time." Sniffs Andromeda.  
"I'm not calling the shots, I'm sorry." Apologies Fleur.  
"Bring us to her then." Says Andromeda.  
"You and your ... still?" The blonde asks, turning her gaze to Hermione.  
"Try partner." Replies the other woman. "Let's go."

This is all going too fast. As soon as Fleur turns away, Hermione whispers to Andromeda:  
"Can we trust her? She's not really on your side anymore, is she?"  
"... some loyalties hurt more than others, Hermione." Andromeda answers. "And lying has never been Fleur's strong suit, she was my left hand when I was in charge, I can always be sure that she will follow my orders to the letter."  
"What if that has changed?" Hermione asks uncertainly.

Andromeda takes her hand. Hermione still isn't, used to the subtle shock she feels when the Gorgon touches her or the fact that Andromeda wants it.  
"If that has changed, then there is nothing left to save here." Andromeda sigh. "I'll get you out if things turn south, I promise."

_(It might just be the break we need.)_  
"OK." Accept Hermione. "I am with you."


	17. Certainly not an escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their discussion with Fleur things go wrong which brings a surprise and when Andromeda and Hermione leave the youngest takes them to the restaurant

Hermione had never seen much of movies  
gangsters, she much prefers documentaries, but she had a general idea of what would look like someone's den of iniquity.

**That was until Fleur brought her and Andromeda to Narcissa's repair...**

The lighting is dim, casting shadows everywhere, but every room is impeccable. No flashi rugs, or animal skin, only marble statues and sculptures dark that left Hermione feeling uneasy.

_(None of them are life-size, at least.)_  
"Sit down." Indicates Fleur.  
"... Narcissa isn't here, is she?" Note  
Andromeda arching an eyebrow.  
"No there was something else." The blonde answers. "But she told me to invite you over so we could talk."  
"Then talk." Said the other woman.  
"We need you, Andy… sorry, Andromeda." Declare Fleur. "At first it was a week between two bodies, now it's barely a day, and it's just what I see personally, Bella and Cissy make their own justice, we only find out who was turned to stone the next morning in the newspaper."

_(Oh my God...)_  
"You kept everyone online back then." Add Fleur while still staring at Andromeda. "The rivalries, the money, we're going to drown in the gang if this continues."

The way Fleur leans forward in her chair with her head bowed and hands clasped, she looks like a supplicant in prayer.

But if she wants mercy, there is none in Andromeda's steel gray eyes.  
"No." She said without hesitation. "I'm neither a diplomat, nor a babysitter, they both know what it's going to cost and they keep on stopping always not."  
"Andromeda ...!" Moaned Fleur.  
"How did it get so bad?" Hermione interrupts. "Making civilians suffer will only attract more attention, the attention of someone who might want their two gangs to be wiped out completely."

_(Especially if one of them has sent a mole into the ministry, the gods also don't like anyone who invades their territory.)_  
"It is not so simple." Fleur responds rolling her eyes, reminding Hermione that she earlier referred to her as an escort for Andromeda. "When...!"

**An explosion then shakes the back wall ...**

Shards of brick and wood cross the room. Sunlight penetrates from the newly opened slit, momentarily blinding Hermione and a cacophony of footsteps and screams echoes over and over again hums in her ears.  
"... get off ..." Fleur orders.  
"... erase them!" Exclaims one of the guys who created the explosion. "Bellatrix wants this place to be razed!"

A difficult tug pulls Hermione out of her seat and when she can see again, Andromeda is there, protecting them behind a barricade made of chairs.  
"They're going to tear themselves apart," she growls.  
"What are we doing?" Hermione asks.  
"Are you hurt?" Ask the other woman.

_(Stunned I guess, but nothing bleed or shatters, as far as I know.)_  
"I'm fine." Hermione assures.  
"My account, we are heading for the door." Andromeda advice. "Keep your head down, okay?"  
"I get it." The younger nods.  
"... now!" Order Andromeda.

Hermione struggles to follow the other woman, but only takes a few steps when one of Bellatrix man knocks their way with a bloody finger. Hermione then feels an aura rush through the air with a hot flash in her and the man's eyes glow red and malicious.  
"No survivors!" He exclaims. "Get them!"  
"I am going to suffocate you with these words." Fleur hisses, placing herself protective between the man and the two women trying to escape.

In an instant, her aura power also lights up, eyes Hermione's chocolates widen when massive, marbled talons appear grabbing the nearest Bellatrix men, and throwing them so strong in the wall, that there is a resounding crack. They don't get up.  
"Andomeda, get out of here with your escort!" Advice Fleur still finds a way to recall what she thinks of Hermione.  
"Andromeda?" One of the men is surprised. "Bellatrix wants her now!"

All eyes in the room are on Andromeda and Hermione and the Gorgon's shoulders tighten, one leg facing the door.

Before Hermione and Andromeda could take off, a breath Aura flies on Andromeda's path, ready to be consumed in a fireball. Hermione acts without think, throwing herself in front of Andromeda. Before the energy hit her, the heat shines in Hermione's chest.

This while a golden bubble burst from the ring on her finger, placing Andromeda and her in an impenetrable halo of light ...

_(Note to self: the ring works, thanks to the gods, Harry in particular.)_  
"How?" Grumbles the man who launched the attack.  
"... Okay." Fleur said impressed with a chuckle towards Andromeda. "I withdraw my comment on her being just an escort."

Andromeda puts a hand on Hermione's shoulder and looks her in the eye before giving her a satisfied nod.

Hermione relaxes dropping the golden shield, but Andromeda doesn't let her guard down and the same harsh face the young woman had seen in Lavender Brown's bar returns, charisma and leadership bound in a promise of devastation.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Howls the gorgon seriously. "Do you think this will bring me back? Destroy yourself with no regard for the consequences? You're nothing more than scum now, animals biting their heels, get some respect before they come and get me again. "

The fighting collapsed with her first cry, but in the end, half of them dropped their weapons and Fleur's aura was gone.

When Andromeda takes Hermione's hand, the heat almost clouds the younger one before she swallows it again.  
"We are leaving." Says Andromeda.  
"Okay." Hermione nods.

Hermione expects to hear the fighting resume when she steps through the door, but nothing follows except silence  
embarrassing.

**Moments later in the streets of London ...**

_(If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe Andy just silenced an entire gangster room with shame.)_  
"Are you fine?" Hermione asks worried.  
"... let's go get something to eat." Sigh  
Andromeda.

_(Is she hungry? Okay, I can fix that.)_  
"I know the perfect place for us." Hermione asserts confidently.

Hermione convinces Andromeda to enter a public bathroom on the way to brush the dust from their clothes and the shrapnel from their hair.

**When they arrive at the restaurant chosen by Hermione ...**

The cold edge of Andromeda's mood is already gone. The butler gives them a slightly unsteady look before handing them the menus, but he doesn't say anything out loud.  
"I haven't been in a lot of peace talks." Mentions Hermione "But I have to admit this one ranks last rank."  
"It's stupid." Andromeda sigh.

She shakes her head gently, a sad look on her face.  
"This kind of violence is out of control." She adds.

_(I would say the opposite, seeing as she stopped them with a cry, but it doesn't_ probably_ won't last very long.)_  
"I don't know if we can stop them…" Admits Andromeda. "If it's worth it, maybe it would be better to let the two sides destroy each other."

She had never seemed happy about the situation before, old feelings surging through her like a hundred cracks in a glass. Except now the tone of Andromeda is resigned, empty.

_(Hate is its own fire, just like love, the reverse is feeling nothing at all.)_  
"Is this really what you want?" Hermione asks. "It looked like you and Fleur were close once, and she wants peace."  
"... she wants it to be like it was before." Against Andromeda. "The kind of person I have to be to make this happen ..."  
"It must not be the only way." Said the youngest. "You don't do this alone, and I think your sisters need to come to you face to face."

Andromeda nods slightly, but then her eyes tear away from Hermione's, a deep sigh escaping her lips.  
"I just don't know now." She says. "Everyone expects me to receive the answers."  
"You don't need to know now." Hermione declares.

Andromeda's hand slides over Hermione's, their fingers aligned. When the younger's thumb brushes the Gorgon's, there is a hint of a smile, the one Andromeda only seems to show Hermione.  
"Thanks for listening, Hermione." Thanks Andromeda.

Suddenly a voice Hermione recognize the  
interrupted.  
"Hi girls!"

_(Bad timing ...)_


	18. More wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione introduces Andromeda to her brother and back at the young woman's apartment there is a bit of romance in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character already mentioned but first appearance

**In a chic restaurant where Andromeda and Hermione are chatting ...**

Someone coming to greet them stops right in front their table.

The man is a little younger than Hermione, brown hair just as messy as that of the woman though more short, and hazel green eyes. He sees the tied hands of the two women and smiles happily, just before looking at Hermione.

_(Oh, here is my little brother!)_  
"Hi, Hugo." Hermione said. "You seem to be chipping."  
"Hey." The young man is offended. "I'm always in a good mood, unless someone leaves with my favorite knife into the kitchen, are you going to introduce us, Mione? You don't bring a lot of new faces here."  
"Hugo, it's Andromeda." Introduces Hermione. "Andy, this is my little brother, Hugo Granger, luckily for him, he can cook."  
"Ouch!" Hugo moaned, placing a hand over his heart. "I have other remarkable qualities... which I will talk about five minutes after the end of the conversation, I'm sure."

The fun runs through Andromeda's expression, making everything brighter.

_(I wonder when was the last time one of her sisters teased her, or cared about more than their territory.)_  
"Cleyst nice to meet you." Andromeda said to Hugo.  
"So what's the occasion?" Ask for this one. "You are usually not on my way, sister."  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione answers.

_(He knows where I'm working, but I usually try not to go into detail, Hugo is a great guy, alarmingly average, it works best that way.)_  
"Alright, alright, secret agent." Teases Hugo. "Double oh divine."  
"Come on, Hugo." Hermione sigh. "We are hungry."  
"Alright, I understand the pictures." Said the cook. "The excitement never ends with you, Hermione."  
"She is quite capable." Accept Andromeda with a small admiring smile at Hermione.  
"You don't know half of it." Hugo laughs.

Andromeda gives Hermione a puzzled look and the younger struggles not to blush.  
"Hugo…" Hermione moaned.  
"Okay, order." Said his brother. "Tell me what you want and I'll go back to the stove."

**After placing the order ...**

Hugo takes the menus of the two women brilliantly and bows out.

Hermione laughs before her brother disappears into the kitchen and Andromeda's smile returns.  
"He's quite a character." Mention Andromeda.

_(If only she knew how right she was.)_  
"I love her to death." Hermione declares.  
"... I can tell." The gorgon nods.

Her touch is soft, her fingers wrap around Hermione's, and the sheer pleasure of looking at Andromeda still fills of heat the young woman.

For a moment they're just two women, no gods, no magical creature, no blood trying to pull them apart.

**A few hours later at the end of their delicious meal...**

Hermione doesn't let Andromeda pay for the meal, she keeps her hand on the table when the check arrives in order to be the first to grab it and pay the bill.

**Once back at Hermione's apartment ...**

Andromeda's laughter is rich and low as the two women walk through the front door, which gives Hermione a chill.  
"Do you want more wine?" Andromeda asks once the door is closed behind them.  
"I should not." Hermione answers logically. "But ... I do."  
"Don't worry about what should and shouldn't." Advice the other woman.

And that's how the two end up on Hermione's couch with a tall glass between them. The wine so dark it almost seems black, only to turn red on Andromeda's lips.

_(The color looks great on her, but I think anything would.)_  
"I can't believe we just got out of there today." Hermione admits. "If you were angry enough, her would probably bend the bullets."  
"... some of them are still afraid of me." Said Andromeda shrugging her shoulders. "I overlay anyway."  
"I don't think it's fear." Against the young woman. "That's respect, the woman you were to them .... it looks like everyone out there would follow you to the grave."

Andromeda sighs heavily at this.  
"Maybe, but I never wanted that, you know  
the funny thing? "

Hermione leans against Andromeda's shoulder, her fingers overlapping the gorgon's to bring the glass to her lips.

Andromeda tilts her wrist more gracefully than Hermione could to do, leaving the young woman to drink at will.  
"Tell me." Encourage Hermione.  
"I was the best at handling the money." Confess Andromeda. "You know, accounting."

A laugh escapes before Hermione can stop it, but Andromeda responds to the sound with a smile.  
"It was a joke?" Hermione asks.  
"Yes, but it's true." Andromeda answers. "Running a bookstore is easy after the amounts I used to handle."  
"Looks like you were London's godmother." Points out the young woman. "The lack of tiger rugs and fist-sized diamonds in your house threw me in, too much gangster movie, I guess."  
"Well, my orchids cost five thousand dollars a piece." Mention the gorgon.  
"Five thousand each!?" Hermione exclaims. "You're kidding?"  
"No, they're almost extinct." Explains Andromeda. "I'd rather be spending my money on keeping something alive than hanging dead things all over the place."

_(This explains why she spends so much time in the garden)._  
"I got it back, then." Hermione said. "You are rich and I am intimidated."

❤️  
The half-empty glass clutches between them as Andromeda moves closer to Hermione, her eyes brighter than ever. Behind wine and longing there is something vulnerable and longing.

_(Magnificent...)_  
"... intimidated?" Andromeda asks quietly.  
"Impressed." Hermione breaths. "In wonder, at all who you manage to be and how you hold it together."

There is a hint of doubt on Andromeda's face, a fear that Hermione understands, but when she kisses the gorgon the fear is pulled back underneath, shoulders slumped with a sigh of relief, the wine doesn't seem like 'being clouded with thoughts according to Hermione.

On the contrary, each emotion is deeper, more vivid than ever.  
"Are you staying for the night?" Hermione asks.  
"... If you want me to do it." Andromeda answers. "I don't like exiling you on your couch."

_(Nothing goes here, all or nothing.)_  
"I thought we could both stay in my room tonight." Hermione admits.

Andromeda claims the young woman's mouth in a kiss that leaves Hermione speechless. The heat of the wine pales in comparison!

The glass goes somewhere else, and by the time they part, Hermione is halfway on Andromeda's lap, her face flushed from the close contact.  
"Was that a yes?" She asks out of breath.  
"... I could answer again if you want." Andromeda said with a sultry purr.

Hermione lets her do just that.

**Some time after midnight ...**

The two women find their way to Hermione's bed and Hermione falls asleep in the curve of Andromeda's arms without a dream in sight.

🖤


	19. THAT'S ENOUGH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs to chat with Andromeda while Pansy talks to Hermione before having another confrontation with Ted Tonks

**The day after the evening at the restaurant, in the lobby from the Ministry of Magic ...**

The look Andromeda gives to security after Hermione flashes her badge would turn any Muggle to dust, but the young woman understands the Gorgon's concern.

The last time Andromeda was there, the two women were attracted to a mole and they found themselves at gunpoint.

_(Even if she wasn't who she is, it's a recipe for making someone paranoid.)_

**A few moments later in the elevator ...**

Andromeda turns to Hermione.  
"How much do you plan to tell Potter?" She asks.  
"Well, everything, I guess." Hermione answers. "It's not exactly news that your sisters are running a criminal enterprise, and I want to let him know we had a run-in with Ted Tonks."  
"I doubt even Potter can cancel internal business." Pointed out the gorgon.

_(I want to ask why she thinks that, but I have a feeling the answer is personal experience.)_  
"Maybe not." Accept Hermione. "But if he puts his nose where he shouldn't, someone above my rank should know."

The two women walk directly from the elevator to the office of Harry.

**Once inside the office ...**

Harry is going through a large file when they arrive, he then raises his eyes and eyebrows, however, looking like a deer in  
the headlights, which is the least of Hermione's problems.

(_He can't just tell at a glance what Andy and I were up to, can he?)_  
"Hello, Mione." Hi Harry. "And Andromeda, I'm glad you're back with us."  
"And less of a problem than before?" Andromeda asks amused.  
"Well, that remains to be seen, right ?" Sneers the demigod.

The two of them exchange smiles too broad to be professional. The policy of  
gods and magical creatures trot at Hermione's head, but she can't help but wonder if that's all that's going on between them.  
"I would actually like to talk to Andromeda alone for a moment, Hermione." Harry informed.

_(Oh gods, why?)_

Hermione looks at Andromeda, but she just raises shoulders.

_(If she isn't worried, I guess I don't have much reason to be.)_

Hermione still gave the other woman a reassuring smile.  
"OK so." She accepts. "I'll be right at my desk."  
"Don't have too much fun without me." Said Andromeda.

Hermione pulls the door behind her before Harry can see her blush.

**Once seated at her own desk ...**

Hermione only has a minute for her before Pansy walks around and joins her, looking delighted.  
"So how far have you been?" She asks.

_(Uh oh.)_  
"...with who?" Hermione asks cautiously.  
"Andromeda, of course." Pansy breathes rolling her eyes. "She smokes hot."  
"I haven't been anywhere!" Hermione exclaims.  
"Really?" Pansy snorts, clearly not believing it. "Because you two were looking each other in the eye all the way  
to get out of the elevator."  
"I…" Hermione stutters, blushing. "...well..."  
"You love she, don't you?" Her friend interrupts.  
"Pansy!" Grumble Hermione. "We're working right now, not gossiping."  
"Oh come on." Pansy laughs. "It's not like Harry is going to hear through the door, Mione, but whatever you say."

_(How can I register for a learning class to keep my emotions under control? Is there a hotline somewhere?)_

**Hermione thinks about what to say to Pansy, when suddenly ...**

She sees Ted Tonks come out of the elevator as if the place belongs to him.

_(Oh great! Missed more than him.)_  
"I'm sure this will make my day." Hermione moaned.  
"Ugh, him again." Pansy breathes with a grimace of disgust.  
"Did Ted say something to you?" Asks the other woman.  
"No." Pansy answers. "But I don't like the way he talks about Harry, I don't think Potter likes him very much either."

As it turns out, Ted's destination is Hermione. More precisely, two inches from the young woman's face with a finger pricking against her chest.  
"What happened at the Crowd Lair yesterday?" He growls.  
"The den?" Hermione is surprised. "What do you know about that? Were you there? I enjoyed the backup when a bunch of gangsters decided to ambush us, oh wait, I didn't."  
"You...!" The man hisses aggressively.

**But he is cut off by the door to Harry's office which opens behind Hermione ...**

Ted takes a step back when Andromeda comes out of the room with Harry.

Rage twists Andromeda's expression as she narrows the distance between them, immediately on the defensive. Then her hands clench in her fists.

_(Um ... forget about the defense, maybe more on the offensive.)_  
"You leave her alone." Orders protective Andromeda. "You have no dues!"  
"I have all the dues." Ted replies. "We both work for the ministry and she is responsible for ... "  
"Ted." Harry interrupts with folded arms. "I would choose your next words carefully, I hate getting blood out of silk ties, personally."

Ted and Andromeda stare at each other for a good minute before the man sighs, opening both hands in a vague gesture of surrender. The gorgene sneers, but her hands relax.  
"Good." Ted said.  
"Thank you." Mentions Harry. "Now what did you need?"  
"I got orders from Hogwarts for someone to infiltrate the gangs so we can identify the mole." Informs the other man. "These are not the hottest guys for a capture and interrogation, we need a real entry, Andromeda knows both sides better than anyone and they will not question her  
presence, I need her to be transferred to my custody, effective immediately."  
"What no!" Hermione exclaims.  
"No way!" Harry adds.

The interruption cuts Hermione short, but when Harry's words take hold, she realizes that her friend is on her side.

Hermione glances at Andromeda, who glances a suspicious look at the two men, but remains silent.  
"If I put you both in a car ..." Said Harry. "Luck are I'll get a call from Minerva within an hour to tell me that one of you has made it to the land of the dead."  
"You don't have the power to decide this on your own." Ted replies.  
"No." Harry admits. "Just common sense, I do not withdraw Hermione of this matter as she stands between H.E.R.A and a bloodbath."  
"We have no other way to get into the gangs, Potter." Ted argues.

Andromeda glares at him at this.  
"I'm not the key you can use to lock Pandora's Box, Tonks." She hisses. "I am NOT your tool."  
"You're responsible for..." Ted starts to say.  
"SUFFICIENT!" Harry roared like a lion. "It is OUR responsibility, Ted! Muggles die from neglect, because we haven't kept control, no amount pride or bad blood is no longer worth a body count, you know better, if you want to get into the business, partner with Andromeda and Hermione for the investigation, but if you try to deal with her case, I'll beat you tooth and nail."

_(I've never seen Harry so angry before, I'm glad he's by my side.)_

Harry turns to Hermione, the fire burning in his green eyes fading as Hermione nods in agreement. She hates that Ted works with them, but the compromise is better than expected.  
"Andromeda?" Harry asks.  
".. Yes?" Sighs the gorgon.  
"Can you get along long enough to finish this?" Harry asks.  
"... Okay." Reluctantly accepts Andromeda.

_(Ted seems to have swallowed something rotten.)_  
"If that's what it takes." Ted decides. "I'll take you both where you need to go, it's much faster to get in and out."

_(As the white flags go, it's small, but I have a feeling that my hands are going to be full with it and Andromeda forced shoulder to shoulder, I'll take it.)_

Hermione shrugs.  
"As long as it's okay with Harry." She says.  
"I think everyone involved would like this  
case be closed as quickly as possible." Harry mentions. "Ted has resources, Hermione, I won't lower it."  
"Let's be done with this." Andromeda sigh.

Pansy gives Hermione a little wave ... sounding a little worried about her friend.

When she leaves the office with Andromeda and Ted, Hermione manages to smile back at Pansy.

_(I hope it will bring me luck, with these two ...)_


	20. It's a vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Andromeda drive with Ted Tonks to a battle between the Bellatrix and Narcissa gangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story the magic is different, instead of wand it is artefacts that are used

**Once Andromeda and Hermione leave the H.E.R.A offices with Ted Tonks ...**

A cold and dead silence carries them in the elevator and to Ted's car. The man doesn't seem surprised that Andromeda and Hermione sit in the back together.  
"Where are we going?" He asks.  
"... the territory of Bellatrix." Andromeda answers. "Revenge will brew on both sides soon enough."

Silence returns when Andromeda's hand lands gently on Hermione's, it's a gentle point of contact, but it is something, a reminder that the gorgon is not alone.

_(How are we going to have a plan if they don't speak?)_  
"... Andromeda." Ted said.  
"What?" The woman sighs.  
"It has been a long time." Mention the man. "A lot of time for me to think, I wanted to tell you ..."  
"Get straight to the point." Andromeda Cup.

Ted hesitates, but at a red light, he lowers the pass his shirt, revealing a collar that Hermione had never seen on him before.

_(There was the pictures of this necklace in Andy's file.)_  
"You can get your power back." Ted declares. "Using it feels like ... I got mine, I only kept yours because I was told to."

Hermione's jaw drops as Andromeda chuckles.  
"And what would I do with it now?" Bitterly questions the gorgon. "You took it from me, giving it back won't change a thing."

Ted takes the rejection with a resigned sigh, his eyes meeting Hermione's in the rearview mirror. The man looks exhausted, more than anything else.  
"Did she tell you our story then?" He asks.  
"You ruined her life." Hermione replies, giving him a contemptuous glare. "It's interesting how you took her power away from she and now everyone is known to be desperate to give it back."  
"There is more to it." Ted argues. "But it's not for me to tell you."  
"It certainly hasn't stopped you before." Mention Andromeda.  
"I'm surprised you weren't asked where Agent Granger's ring came from, Andromeda." Replies the man.  
"It was a gift." Let Hermione know.

_(A gift that made a huge golden shield that I couldn't control, but it worked ... Harry was right to protect me.)_

Andromeda raises an eyebrow at the man.  
"Not everyone in this car is a thief, Ted." She points out.  
"Flitwick sent me, Andromeda." Ted replies. "I couldn't turn my back on the God of the sea, oceans, earthquakes and springs, you and I were friends once."  
"My mistake." Declare the gorgon.

Before Ted can answer, Hermione recognizes the street they just turned on.

_(Bellatrix Black Territory, here we are!)_

**Suddenly Ted's car stops so hard**   
**that Hermione almost had a whiplash ...**

She then looks out the window of the vehicle.

_(Damn, have you ever seen a whole town block cut off at each end by dozens of angry, armed women? If so, you know why_ _Ted to stop so quickly. Otherwise, I don't recommend it.)_  
"I didn't think the odds were three to a hundred." Hermione admits.  
"Holy shit!" Ted growls, slapping a hand on the steering wheel of the car before exiting followed by the two women.  
"Hermione, stay, with me." Protective Andromeda council.  
"I go." Hermione nods easily.

The strain of brewing, screaming and empty bottles thrown across the gap between the gang...

All of this turns to confusion as Andromeda leads Hermione and Ted to the center, the chatter quickly dying out.  
"What are you doing here?" Request one of the women from Narcissa's gang.  
"We are ending this fight today." Declares another woman from the same gang. "So get out!"  
"We are here with H.E.R.A." Let Ted know. "It's over now, lay down your arms!"

Andromeda gives the man an exasperated look.  
"I thought you said we were infiltrating them, Ted." She recalls.  
"They are all about to kill each other." Ted points out. "This is what you want?"

One of Bellatrix's women gets angry.  
"This is not the business of the gods!" She exclaims. "This is OUR business!"  
"If you don't step aside." Add another woman next to her. "So you died too."  
"Andy ...!" Hermione moaned in concern.

Andromeda gives her a reassuring look.  
"Protect yourself." She says. "Don't let them touch you."

**The warning barely leaves her lips when ...**

One of the women from Bellatrix throws a piece of cracked concrete that grazes Ted's head, a tattered line of blood rising across his forehead.

And that's all it takes.  
"Take them outside!" One of Narcissa's women yells.

The aura of different powers erupts in half a dozen dissonant hues, a riot of color reflecting off the wet asphalt.

Hermione's ring suddenly turns red, golden energy crackles in the air when someone  
draws a burst of energy towards her.

The powers dissipate against Hermione's golden shield and Andromeda takes the younger's hand, gazing up and down the street for them to find a way out.

This is when Ted's aura of power also rises, Hermione can taste the salt on the back of her tongue, the yellow aura surrounding the man is calm like a sea breeze, and the young woman sees the power of Ted.

_(He's a big sperm whale! As Harry had said.)_  
"Get us a way out, Ted!" Order Andromeda.  
"I'm working on it!" Ted replica  
"Why don't they stop?" Hermione asks.  
"Because they don't want to." Replies the gorgon. "It's not just a war, it's a vendetta."

The shield bubbles thrown by Hermione's ring leap and vanish preventing the two gangs from getting too close to the two women and Ted, but the three are surrounded.

_(Even intact, seeing them tear apart is horrible.)_

Then Hermione hears the roar of an engine.

_(No ... two engines!)_

She glances at Andromeda, questioning the gorgon.  
"What is that?"

Andromeda's gaze widens, half worried, half surprised.  
"... my sisters, if I am not mistaken." She breath in response.

_(Uh oh ... that's not good!)_


End file.
